I'll Stand By You
by Lalenna
Summary: Sara's attacked and Greg is determined to help her though her tough time but when things take a turn for the worse can he prove to her he'll still stand by her. GregSara
1. Oh, why you look so sad

Title: Oh, why you look so sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters. I dream of owning Eric Szmanda someday though.

Dedication: This is to person who always promised to stand by me and the broken promises made. To the one who'll never see this, who never though I was strong enough to break free of them. The one who never realised it was me who was the strongest. To the one who still hasn't realised they have lost me.

Fic of the post:

**Breaking Point **by **CMELO**

* * *

"Hey, Sara? Earth to Sara, come in Sara. This is planet Greg calling space cadet Sidle." Greg sighed hating to waste a good joke but seeing Sara was still off in the land of the fairies. Greg pouted his lips and pulled on the edge of Sara's jumper whining, "You're not listening to me."

Sara jumped as Greg touched her. "For God's sake Greg! Don't startle me like that!" She snapped, wrapping her arms around herself she tried to slow her breathing and pounding heart. Greg's eyes flickered from hurt at her sharp words to a look of concern.

"Hey Sar, are you okay?" Greg asked as he watched his friend, concern now plain on his face.

"I'm fine Greg, and I don't need you to baby me. I'm a big girl ya know," she snapped again. "I've got trace results to pick up. See you later." Sara stormed out of the break room leaving a confused Greg staring at an empty doorway. After several minutes Catherine made her way into the break room.

"Hey Cath," Greg gave her a small smile. "How come your still here? Didn't your shift finish, like, three hours ago?" He asked checking his watch as he spoke.

"Don't remind me. I should have been home three hours ago to see my little girl and instead I'm here doing paperwork. Life sucks." Catherine sighed, pouring coffee into a cup and sitting opposite Greg. "What's up with you Greggo?"

"Sara," he replied, noticing the instant frosty look in Catherine's eyes. "Something's really wrong with her Cath, she's distant, moody and as jumpy as hell." Greg finished.

"Sounds like Sara so far, so what's wrong?" Catherine muttered. Greg managed a weak smile before turning to Catherine and softly saying,

"Cath, I honestly think that something's really wrong. She's snappy with me and Grissom. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Hodges. She spends all her time sat with Mia down in the lab, not speaking, just sat there staring into space."

"Have you spoken to Grissom? He's your supervisor." Catherine suggested actually starting to worry about the feisty brunette.

"Yeah. She won't listen to him. I was kinda hopping…"

"Nu ah. Now way Greggo." Catherine shook her head to reinforce her point.

"Please Cath," Greg pleaded. "I wouldn't ask unless I'd tried everything else."

"Fine!" Catherine pushed her cup away from her. " You owe me Greg," she sighed heading out of the door to find Sara.

Images filled Sara's head. A cloud covered sky, latex gloves, the smell of cigarettes and ski mask, the smell of sweat. Small images that played a vivid horror film in her head. The film was on repeat. Sara was again startled as Catherine appeared in front of her.

"Want to talk?" Catherine asked.

"Not really." Sara spoke softly not wanting to snap at Catherine again. She might not have a job if she did that again, and at the moment it was only her job keeping her together.

"He's worried about you Sara. I'm worried about you." Catherine's voice was almost as soft.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone okay." Sara turned and headed back to the break room to have a few words with Greg about keeping out of her business.

"What the hell are you doing going to Catherine?" She practically yelled at him. Expecting this Greg calmly turned to her and said,

"You won't talk to me or Grissom, I though you might talk to Cath. I'm worried about you Sara. You've been off in a world of your own all week, snapping, flying off the handle at everyone, staring into space for hours on end, not eating with the rest of us at break, refusing to come to breakfast after shift, you've ignored Nick and Warrick twice this week, and a million other little things." Sara was startled by how observant Greg had been. It was scary to have someone know you that well and you not know it.

"I'm fine Greg." Sara said quietly, Greg just looked at her in disbelief. "I will be fine," she amended seeing the look he gave her. "Thanks for noticing though. I know Griss and Catherine wouldn't have if you hadn't mentioned it to them." She gave him a soft smile as if to prove to him she was really okay. Greg opened his mouth to say more when Grissom walked in.

"New case. Woman attacked in her home. You two go check it out." Grissom handed the paper to Sara.

"We can talk later?" Greg asked not wanting to let the subject drop.

"Yeah fine, whatever." Sara replied hoping 'later' wouldn't come. She didn't know if she would be able to lie to Greg. "Let's just concentrate on the case for now. I'm driving." She said walking towards the garages.

* * *

Hitting the button make my day :)


	2. Tears are in you eyes,

Title: Tears are in your eyes

Disclaimer: Don't even own the DVD's yet. Wouldn't mind owning Eric Szmanda though :)

**Dedication: For FicFreak6, Crookedpen, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Dnagal, Celsie, Sidlegirl21, Casemsosea, Tabbiez, Eruanne of the Woodland Realm, Missusmesser, Dragon of Athena, LocoGreggo, Chelsea, Jen, and JessicaSummers who reviewed my last CSI fic Greg's Birthday. You guys are the best!**

Fic of the Post – another post another recommended fic lol insert cheesy music

The _Fic(s) of the Post _goes to….

**LocoGreggo with Changes**

And

**Devience by Jenny70529**

A/N – Pt1 has been revised and reposted due to exams it hadn't been betaed. Also I had an inconsistency with pt1 and pt3 so I have to amend a few lines in pt1. You don't need to re-read it if you don't want to, this is just to let you know incase you think something doesn't add up lol.

* * *

* * *

"We can talk later?" Greg asked not wanting to let the subject drop.

"Yeah fine, whatever." Sara replied hoping 'later' wouldn't come. She didn't know if she would be able to lie to Greg. "Let's just concentrate on the case for now. I'm driving." She said walking towards the garages

* * *

."Hey Sara," Jim Brass said to the CSI as herself and Greg stepped out of the car. 

"Hey," Sara nodded to the Detective.

"Brass! I though your mom would have brought you up better than that. Ignoring people will get you blacklisted ya know." Greg told the older man.

"You're right Greg," he said turning back to Sara. "I feel sorry for you Sar, having to put up with Sanders. He's such a cocky lab rat." Sara managed a small laugh as she put on her gloves and picked up her case.

"Hey! That wasn't nice," Greg sulked.

"Well I wasn't ignoring you," Brass chuckled. "Let's go in shall we?" Sara nodded before Brass led the way up the path to the small detached house.

The place was a mess.

"What happened here?" Greg asked softly as he photographed the scene.

"Apparently Miss Johnson came home from her shift at the Desert Palms hospital everything was normal, was home about thirty minutes before she was disturbed by the sound of glass smashing. Looks like point of entry was though the patio door. She heard noises on the stairs, and then someone entered her room. Raped her, then beat her. Only phone in the house is in the kitchen. Neighbours called in a disturbance. First officers on scene were Kenlin and Rogers, both are outside waiting for you. Paramedics arrived shortly after. They say they haven't disturbed anything." Brass filled in both Sara and Greg. "I'm going to go talk to Miss Johnson now. You'll be okay in here won't you, police have already cleared the place."

"We'll be fine. I'll take the bedroom." Sara's voice was emotionless as she headed out of the room. "Greg, sort in here and see if there's anything in the kitchen. Meet me in the bedroom after you've finished."

"I knew you always wanted my body Sara." Greg smiled, but soon stopped seeing the look on Sara's face.

"Greg, a woman was raped and beaten here and you're talking about me wanting your body. Get a freaking life and get some fucking decency while you're at it." Sara spat at him. Greg's face dropped when he realised what he had just said.

"Oh God, Sara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Honestly. It's just habit for me to flirt like that with you. I never…I'm sorry." Greg finished softly knowing he'd just _really_ screwed up.

"Just get to work Greg." Sara snapped heading towards the vic's bedroom.

Sara looked around the room. It was probably the cleanest in the house. No smashed glass, photo frames or upturned furniture. Just a few crumpled bed sheets, and that made it seem so much worse. Sara photographed the scene and began searching for evidence. Nothing. The room was clear of prints, with the exception of the vic's. The sheets had only a small trace of blood, most likely also the vic's, but no trace of her attackers.

The bathroom adjoined the bedroom. Sara made her way in but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the message written on the bathroom mirror.

_Simon says – be scared._

_Simon says – tell the police._

_Simon says – I'll see you around._

The world swam as the words were blazed into her memory. A gasp was torn from her throat as she did the only thing she could think of. Sara ran.

Greg had just finished processing the kitchen and had been on his way to the bedroom with the intention of begging Sara to forgive him when she ran right into him causing him to end up sitting on a load of glass shards. Greg pushed himself off the floor, wincing slightly as he felt several shards slice through his skin, and followed Sara.

"Brass!" Greg yelled as he left the crime scene at a slight jog. "Get hold of Grissom. Tell him something's up with Sara. Oh, and don't let anyone inside yet." He just managed to see Brass nod before going into a full out sprint.

He found Sara half way down the long street, sat in a small park hidden between two houses.

"Sara?" He said quietly, sitting next to her on the bench she was sat. "Sar, what happened?" Sara jumped as Greg touched her, a fine tremble shook her body.

"This isn't the first attack." Sara voice almost couldn't be heard over the small breeze.

"Sar, what do you mean? You can't mean…" Greg was lost for words as Sara turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared Greg, but I was more scared that if people at work knew, then they'd treat me differently, so I never reported it. I had the same note left behind as the one on the vic's mirror."

"You could have told me Sara. You should have known I'd never judge you because of it." Greg whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Grissom stood at the park gates watching Sara and Greg. If it wasn't for the little information he'd got from Brass he'd have walked right past them assuming them to be a couple, not co-workers in the middle of an investigation.

"Sara, what happened?" Grissom asked, walking up to the pair as they pulled apart slightly.

"Sara felt ill," Greg spoke for her. "I got worried when she ran from the scene so I followed. I told her she shouldn't have come in today." Greg frowned at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I should have listened to Greg and called in sick," Sara sighed, hoping to whatever God that was out there that Grissom would believe them. Grissom frowned slightly at the pair while taking in Sara's pale face and slight tremble.

"Go home Sara. I'll take the case with Greg. I don't want to see you at work until you one hundred percent. Go." Grissom waved her off as he headed back down the street.

"Go on home or…" Greg rummaged in his jeans and finally pulled out a key, "go back to mine if you don't think you can deal with staying at yours all night. I'll find you after shift. We can talk then." Greg said giving her another quick squeeze, wishing he could take the scared, haunted look from her eyes.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Pls let me know. 

Save a plate...hit the button. Review make the world go round...espec. at exam time :)


	3. Come On And Come To Me Now,

Title: Come On And Come To Me Now

Disclaimer: All mine…except the whole characters thing…oh and the places…and I don't own the ppl…okay I basically have a plot. sulks Ya know writing these disclaimers are sooooo depressing – I can't even lie and say I own Eric Szmanda. (If anyone wants to airmail him to me feel free – I'll be forever grateful)

_Fic of the Post_:

At The End Of The Day - New Orleans Chick

* * *

**OMG the amount of reviews I've had is freaking awsome! You guys really are the best ppl on this earth.**

**I'm worshipping at the feet of ...**

**LocoGreggo, FicFreak6, Unlikely-to-bear-it, CSIwannbe, Jen Sidle, Acid Angel 13, LadyBelle84, Jessica Summers, Missusesser, Avalon88, Lour, Shelbers, Crookepen, Nothingbutsara, Gregslover56, CMELO and anyone else who happened to review afterI uplaoded this.**

**You guys keep me writing and apparently driving lol, my instructer asked whyI was so happy and according to him the happierI am, the more confidentI am. So save the poor ppl walking on the pavement and review pls lol. Thanks again.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Go on home or…" Greg rummaged in his jeans and finally pulled out a key, "go back to mine if you don't think you can deal with staying at yours all night. I'll find you after shift. We can talk then." Greg said giving her another quick squeeze, wishing he could take the scared, haunted look from her eyes.

* * *

Sara paced her apartment for the hundredth time that hour alone. She hadn't wanted to go to Greg's, fearing what she might find. She felt trapped in her own home. She had never felt claustrophobic before… Sara slammed down the forensics journal she had been holding, scribbled a quick note in case Greg got off shift early, then left the apartment complex. 

The sun had risen long before Greg found her.

"Hey," he smiled. "Wow! This place is cool." Greg looked around the small park they were in. A large field with several teenagers kicking a ball around, a play park with slides and swings as well as the few trees that he and Sara were sat next to. Sara laughed at his expression. He looked like he'd have the time of his life playing soccer with the boys or on the roundabout.

"I thought that would be your reaction. You're a big kid Greg Sanders, ya know that."

Greg looked puzzled then smiled as he said, "So that's why Linds likes me so much," before joining in with Sara's laughter. "I'm starved. Do ya wanna get some breakfast?" Greg asked holding his hand out to help Sara off the rock she had been sitting on.

"Sure." Sara said letting Greg help her up. Sara suddenly gripped Greg's hand hard as she swayed slightly. Sara closed her eyes tight, trying to concentrate on not falling. When she opened her eyes again she was looking straight into Greg's.

"Your eyes are pretty," she said before she could stop herself, Sara's face quickly burned with embarrassment.

"Thanks," Greg shrugged off the compliment. "Are you okay? Do you want to see a doctor or something?"

"I'm fine, it was just a dizzy spell, honestly. I haven't slept much since…I just don't sleep much." Sara tried to assure him.

"How long haven't you been sleeping?" Greg asked seriously.

"Greg, please don't…"

"I want to help Sara, please just answer my question." He pleaded, worry plain on his face.

"Three weeks, two days. Happy now?" she snapped, breaking free of the grip neither had realised they had kept. After several deep breaths guilt crashed over her. "Greg. I'm sor…"

"Don't." Greg cut her off. "I don't want you to apologise. I want to help, but I won't pressure you into telling me what happened. Come to me when you're willing to except my help okay." Greg turned from her, his hands in his jeans to keep himself from pushing a stray strand of hair from her face, from reaching for her.

"Greg!" Greg turned as Sara jogged to catch him, A few seconds after she was at his side. Her hand reached for his and he gladly gave it to her, entwining their fingers slightly. "Can we still get breakfast first?" Greg couldn't help but smile.

"Can I class this as a date?" He asked her.

"Dream on lab rat." Sara smiled.

"If it meant I got to go on a date with you then I'd go to sleep now." Sara shook her head still smiling.

"Come on, I want food. It's the first time I've felt hungry in weeks." She pulled at his hand, not wanting to let go.

An hour later they were sat in Greg's, surprisingly tidy, apartment eating pancakes and bagels. After they had eaten, both sat on the sofa together. Sara knew she had to do this, she had to tell someone, it didn't make it any less difficult. She wasn't ready to.

"You don't have to tell me Sar. I'll wait until your ready to." Greg seemed to read her mind.

"I need to tell someone Greg, and I don't think I'll ever be ready in fifty years." Greg gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her body closer to his.

"I can't remember much about them," Sara started.

"Them?"

"Greg, please don't. This is hard enough to do as it is."

"Sorry." Greg mumbled his apology.

"Black hoodies, ski mask, latex gloves, cigarettes on the breath of one of them. That's all I can remember about how they looked. They were in the house when I got in from work…"

_Flashback _

The place was dark, sunlight had been trying to pierce the thick clouds since dawn an hour before, but failed as the choking grey clouds covered the sky.

Sara struggled out of the car, even a workaholic needed sleep, and she'd just pulled a triple on a murder/suicide case involving a six year old girl and her parents. It had been almost forty eight hours since she last though about sleeping. Locking the car she made her way towards her small apartment, only to find the door already slightly open. Her hand reached for her gun, clasping the cold metal. She slipped inside alert for intruders. Nothing. The apartment was a mess, glass everywhere, the table tipped. Sara scanned the room, it was clear. Moving quietly she made her way to the other rooms. Bathroom…clear. Bedroom…clear. Just as she had cleared the room a gloved hand covered her mouth while another trapped her hands to her sides, forcing her to drop the gun.

"Looks like we've been caught in the act." His grip was tight and his breath was thick with the smell of cigarettes.

"What are we going to do with her boss?" a small voice sounded from behind her as Sara struggled against her capture.

"Have some fun of course, she's a pretty one…STUPID BITCH!" He yelled letting go slightly as Sara's teeth sunk into his palm. Sara fell as her feet were swept from beneath her, the ground loomed closer and a fist connected with her face. Darkness slipped over her.

_End flashback_

"I went in and out of consciousness after that. I knew what they were doing but I couldn't stop them. I was helpless against them." Sara's voice was barely a whisper, her nails were slowly being chewed down to the quick as she talked. "Simon says be scared. Simon says tell the police. Simon says I'll see you around. It was the same note Greg. The same note in the same place."

Greg watched as Sara fought to contain her emotions. " It's okay Sar. You're okay now and we'll get this sorted . They won't hurt you again."

Sara gave a small smile at the look of pure determination on Greg's face. "My hero, hey. Would have preferred Aragorn, but it look like you'll have to do." Greg gave a small smile back, a faint blush tracing his cheeks, the moment was broken by Greg yawning.

Sara copied him then laughed, "Yawning is more contagious then laughing."

"Hmmm." Greg acknowledged, eyes closed. Sara watched him smiling to herself.

"Greg?" Sara asked, her voice quiet again. Almost shy.

"Yeah," he mumbled sleepily. Sara bit her lip .

"Can I stay here with you?" Greg's eyes opened in shock, but seeing Sara meant it, he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure, but you have to promise to get some sleep."

" 'kay," she mumbled, her eyes already closed.

* * *

A/N: 

Awwwww. Sweet or what?

So what do you all think. Good? Bad? Anyone wishing they were Sara so they can sleep in Greg's arm? Let me know…PUSH THE BUTTON.

I'll post the next part Friday. I promise ; )


	4. Don't Be Ashamed To Cry

Title: Don't Be Ashamed To Cry.

Disclaimer: Not mine…I'm not even going to say Eric is today…I've found someone better :)

Fic of the Post:

_Tony _by AmberKyep

Hey guys…we have a newbie. This is her first fic and it's good so far so could you please all read and review.

A/N: I know I said Friday and it's now Sunday, I've sat down to type this every night since Thursday but keep getting…distracted. smiles at said distraction. How he manages to write and post so quickly I'll never know. Anyway, sorry it took so long. Review and let me know what you think. Next post 18th June…I promise it won't be later either.

* * *

Not really an R2R but defiantly a thank you.

Poll results:-

Number of ppl wishing they were Sara so they could sleep in Greg's arms…6

Number of ppl who didn't mention it in their amazing review…5

Number of ppl nice enough to review the last chapter …11

Okay I think most people wanted to be Sara here lol.

Thanks to luminoso estrella, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Jenn Sidle, CSI-tech, Jessica Summes, Dopeyidiot, Nothingbutsara, Iggy, FicFreak6, Crookedpen, CMELO, Amberkyep and a lovely person who emailed me her review but the computer eat the email before I got her name. Please if you read this review or email your name so I can add it to the list. You guys rock my world.

Oh FicFreak6…You can keep Eric…I've found someone better. Smiles

* * *

"Can I stay here with you?" Greg's eyes opened in shock, but seeing Sara meant it, he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Sure, but you have to promise to get some sleep."

" 'kay," she mumbled, her eyes already closed.

* * *

The apartment wasn't hers. The hundreds of CD cases thrown across the living room with names such as Linkin Park, System of the Down, Breaking Benjamin and Lostprophets as well as the harder rock bands lead her to assume it was Greg's, although a Backstreet Boys album lurking in the mess made her question that. The place was in complete darkness. 

"Greg?" She called stepping on a broken photo frame. Stopping she bent and picked it up.

It was a picture of her and Greg taken a few weeks ago at Catherine's barbeque. They'd just come off the bouncy castle Catherine had hired for Lindsey. Lindsey had said all the CSI's _must_ go on it, of course, Greg had been the first on, even before Lindsey and her friends, dragging Sara with him.

She smiled at the memory, her fingers tracing the broken glass. She gasped in pain as a sharp edged sliced her skin, cherry droplets now ruined the photo. A noise from the bedroom startled her.

"Greg?" She called again, the n headed towards the bedroom. Chaos greeted her. Blood splatter covered the walls and Greg lay in and ever increasing puddle.

'Nononononono.' Her mind repeated over and over again as she rushed to his side. Warm blood seeped into her clothes but even though the blood was warm he had no pulse. Tears blocked her vision as a hand covered her month and another trapped her arms.

"Sara." The voice whispered. "Sara, come on. Wake up. Please wake up." The voice sounded like Greg's but what he said didn't make sense…and…and Greg was dead.

"Sar, it's a dream, please wake up for me hon." The dream shattered and Sara was left gasping for air as she bolted onto a sitting position her arms wrapped around Greg's neck. "It was a dream Sar, you're okay I promise," Greg soothed.

"It was so real Greg. You died Greg and then he grabbed me." Her voice was soft but hysteria clawed at the edges.

"It was a dream Sar. Nothing's going to hurt you, or me." He pulled her away from him slightly so he could look into her brown eyes which looked black in the darkness of the sitting room. Sara turned away from him, trying to hide the tears that threatened. Greg brushed his thumbs softly over her flushed cheek, pulling it away a single tear ran down his thumb. "Don't be ashamed to cry Sara, Not after everything you've been through, and not in front of me."

Tears fell faster and a choked sob escaped as Greg wrapped his arms back around her.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed letting her cry. Fifteen minutes later Sara's sobs had quietened and she just sat there with Greg's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe for the first time in weeks.

"You have to tell Grissom." Greg said breaking the silence. "They need to know it's a serial rapist. There may be more cases."

"I know, but it's so hard. For Christ's sake Greg I used to like Grissom. How the hell am I meant to tell him I was raped? Sara asked slipping away from Greg. "How am I meant to tell Nicky and Warrick? Both have acted like brothers to me. We're like a dysfunctional family." She laughed at that.

"Yeah we are, but a family is a family even when things go bad. They stand by each other, they help each other though the hard times. They'll want to help Sar, they won't change their views of you because of this."

"I never had a real family. Mom ended up in prison after she killed my dad. I was moved around foster families until college." Sara confessed to Greg. Greg didn't betray the shook he felt at her confession as he continued to speak to her.

"You've got one now. You have to tell them Sar,"

"I know Greg." She looked so scared and helpless as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'll go with you." Greg offered. Sara smiled at him, relief plain on her face.

"Thanks Greg."

"I'm going to make some coffee and get ready for work, we'll drop by your apartment on the way in, 'kay.

"Hawaiian Blue?" Sara asked eagerly.

"If you're lucky," he laughed heading into the kitchen.

They arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab forty minutes before the start of shift. Sara was being bombarded with questions as to why she was back in work, was she okay? Hodges had the best hello.

"It's you," was all he said before disappearing back to DNA.

Greg knocked on Grissom's office door, and then walked in.

"Ah, Greg…aren't you early?" Grissom asked looking up from the bug he was studying.

"Yeah, umm…"

"He's here with me," Sara sighed walking in after Greg.

"Oh, okay," Grissom seemed taken aback. "Why are you in work? You look a lot better, but you still should have taken the night off." He reprimanded.

"I am taking the night off. I just needed to talk to you about the case." Sara sat down in a chair in front of Grissom's desk. Greg sat in the chair next to her and gave her a supportive smile and a small nod.

"You're having a night off but you can into work to talk about work. That isn't time off Sara." Grissom frowned.

"It wasn't the first attack." Sara said, already frustrated with the mind games Grissom was playing. That got his attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning forward on his desk. "This matches one of the other cases you've worked?" Sara shook her head.

"No."

"Then what do you mean it wasn't the first attack." Sara sighed. Gil Grissom, supervisor of one of the best groups of CSI's in the USA and he couldn't figure it out. 'Come on,' she thought, 'Greg managed to figure it out with less then you.' Grissom continued to just watch her.

"I was the first attack." She said softly as Greg reached over and grabbed her hand.

"You mean…you were…." Grissom stumbled to find the right words.

"Raped, Grissom. I was raped." Sara said not looking at the other man, instead concentrating on how Greg's fingers laced with hers.

"When?" Grissom asked still trying to cover his shock.

"Just over three weeks ago."

"Anything that makes you think it's the same person?"

"Persons'. The note on the bathroom mirror. I was lucky they weren't into murder then."

"Why didn't you report it?" This was the question she had been dreading.

"I didn't want anyone to act differently to me because of it. I wanted to pretend that it never happened." Grissom frowned at her.

"What made you change your mind?

"Greg and the other attack." Her voice was quite again. "I don't remember much Gris. I just thought you should know." Sara stood then. "I'll be back in tomorrow or the night after," she said turning to leave.

" I'm going to have to tell the others." Grissom called to her before she left.

"I know. I expected you would." A small smile and she left the room, Greg following.

"You still okay?" He asked her as he walked her to the car park. Sara just shrugged.

"Can I go back to yours?" She asked as she unlocked the car.

"Sure," Greg gave her his key. "Will you go back to yours for some more stuff?"

"Yeah. It'll give me something to do for, oh, ten minutes."

"You could try getting some sleep." Greg suggested.

"I might do. I'll see you later." Sara climbed into the car and rolled down the window so Greg could still talk to her. He leaned in the window slightly.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything or if you just want to talk." He leaned in some more and kissed her cheek briefly, surprising them both.

"I will, I promise." Sara smiled. Greg gave a small wave as he retreated back to the lab, a faint blush played on his face.

* * *

So what'd you think? Next chapter will be a slightly fluffly filler chpater before I through in some stuff you might hate me for lol. Review and let me know what you think. :) 


	5. Let Me See You Though,

Title: Let Me See You Through.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I'm not even lucky enough to have the DVD's yet :(

Fic of the Post:

**Matters of the Heart**by** MedicWarrickLyr**

This is Cath/Warrick fic with a bit of a twist in the form of Grams… Warrick's grandma. It's really cool fic.

A/N: This chapter has been the biggest nightmare to write. Had it all worked out, then lost the notes I'd done. The part I wanted at the start of this chapter ended up being moved to the end and is now going to be the start of the next chapter, rolls eyes typical lol. I did plan for this to be a fluff chapter…not really happening, sorry about that guys. Oh and sorry it's late, this chapter was dragged from my head kicking and screaming. Umm…don't think there's anything else…Oh yeah, next chapter will be posted on the weekend sometime. After next weekend I'm hoping to get more that one chapter out and a time, no exams and no UCAS forms for me to sort out so a lot more free time. I'm hoping for the first part of The Bet (sequel to Greg's Birthday) to be up next week end too.

* * *

**R2R**

A _big_ thanks to

**NothingButSara, unlikely-to-bear-it, Amberkyep, CSIwannbe, Jenn Sidle, Missusmesser, Dopeyidiot, MedicWarrickLyr,**

**FicFreak6 – **Oh I've found someone so much better giggles. Loved the global warming line…so true :P Thanks for the review.

**LocoGreggo - **And I was going to have so much fun killing them off. Pouts You spoil all my fun. Smiles

**Luminosoestrella – **Sorry about the lack of fluff in this chapter. I planned for quite a bit more but it wasn't happening :( Even with the worst case scenario you can think of it'll all end up with a happy ending. You and FicFreak6 will have to fight it out for Eric lol.

**X-Sara-X** and **Shaneo6930 – **I know some people wish they were Greg and I'm sorry for how I phrased it, it was bad of me.

* * *

"...I'll see you later." Sara climbed into the car and rolled down the window so Greg could still talk to her. He leaned in the window slightly.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything or if you just want to talk." He leaned in some more and kissed her cheek briefly, surprising them both.

"I will, I promise." Sara smiled. Greg gave a small wave as he retreated back to the lab, a faint blush played on his face.

* * *

"It'll be fine Sar," Greg reassured Sara as they walked down the corridors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and into the locker room.

"Mmmmh," was the only reply. He turned to her as she sat on the bench.

"They just want to find whoever hurt you and put them away where they belong, behind bars." Greg sat next to her and lifted her chin until their eyes met. "They're as worried that you'll act differently to them as you are of them changing towards you."

"Really?" Sara asked want to believe him.

"Yeah," Greg gave a small smile. "Cath's worried you'll never speak to her again as she was pushing for you to tell her what was wrong. Nick ad Warrick have rehashed nearly every conversation they've had in the past few weeks to see if they might have hurt you with their talk of girls and them in general. Even Mia has been stressing because she didn't notice and you spent so much time down in the lab with her and…"

"I get your point Greg. They've been as worried as I've been." Sara smiled cutting him off mid rant just as Grissom walked up to the locker room door.

"Greg, I need you to help out Mia tonight please. The lab's swamped." Greg frowned, then sighed as he looked up at his boss.

"Fine Griss. I'll head down now." Grissom nodded the turned to Sara.

"You'll be working here for a few nights. Meet me in the break room, I have some cold cases I want you to go though."

"'Kay Griss," Sara watched a he left the room, then she turned to Greg. "You had better go Greg. We'll catch up later."

"You sure?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah. Go on."

"You'll be fine Sar. See you later," he said walking out of the locker room throwing her a sweet smile.

Ten minutes later Sara arrived at the break room. She pushed open the door to a loud yell of cheers and calls of 'welcome back'.

"What the…What's this for?" Sara asked as she hugged Nick back.

"We felt bad we'd been neglecting you, so we though we'd do something for you now.2 Nick whispered into her ear.

"It was Greg's idea for the mini-party. I'm sorry about the other day." Catherine said as she embraced the younger CSI.

"Don't worry about it, you were trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped." Sara said watching Greg give her a thumbs up.

"We'll forget about it okay." Catherine said watching Sara watch Greg. She smiled. "He's a good friend Sara."

"You all are," Sara turned back to Catherine.

"That's not what I meant." Catherine smiled again, then left to talk to Grissom before Sara could question her on the comment.

"Having fun?" Greg picked her up around the wais and spin her around in a slightly.

"Greg! Pout me down NOW!" Sara laughed as she was placed eventually on unsteady feet. Ecklie appeared in the doorway.

"Break this up guys, you have work to do." He said before walking past.

Everyone grumbled good humorously. Nick and Warrick ended up with a DB in a casino. Grissom and Catherine went to a robbery at a convenience store while Sara was left to go over cold cases.

"I'll see you later Sar," Greg called before heading to the lab.

Greg was in the lab when Nick stopped by with some samples from the crime scene he was working with Warrick.

"Field mouse back to lab rat hey Greggo." Nick said placing the samples on the table.

Greg smiled at him. "No way man, I'm just helping out. This place goes to ruins without me."

"Anyway you'd want to get back to working with Sara, right." Nick mentioned casually with a slight glint in his eye.

"What are you getting at Nick 'cause you suck as subtle."

"You and Sara are jus getting close, that's all man." Nick raised his arms in surrender.

"And?" Greg prompted knowing Nick wanted to say more.

"And maybe you're more than friends. You still like her, right?"

"Yeah," Greg smile thinking of Sara, "I still like her, but nothing gonna happen between us."

Nick laughed as he walked out of the lab. "Yeah right Greggo." He called back. "Just don't hurt her, and page me when you get the results."

Sara was still going though cold cases when Catherine walked into the break room.

"Hey Cath, you're finished with the robbery already?" Sara asked looking up from the files.

"Almost. Just waiting for Greg to finish with our DNA to confirm it was the store owner." Catherine watched Sara smile as she mentioned Greg.

"I heard though the office grapevine that you've moved into Greg's," Catherine smiled as she sat down next to Sara and handed her a cup of coffee. Sara took a sip, then winced slightly.

"I wish Greg would tell me where he stashed his Blue Hawaiian." Sara tried to get off the subject of her current living arrangements.

"I wish you'd stop dodging the question. What's up with you and Greg?" Catherine pushed Sara for an answer.

"Nothing Cath, I'm staying with him for a while that's all. I can't stand staying at my apartment anymore." Sara hoped that would be enough of an answer.

"I can understand that," Catherine said with sympathy. "You know Greggo's grown up a lot since he's been out in the field. He doesn't act like a big kid anymore." Sara though back to when Greg had found her in the park and the look on his face as he watched the kids play.

"Maybe he just hides it now." Sara smiled.

"Do you like him?" Cath couldn't stop herself from asking.

"As what?" Sara knew 'as what' from Catherine's raised eyebrows.

"As more that a friend! Sara sighed knowing Cath wouldn't drop it unless she had an answer. "I don't know. It's the wrong time after everything that just happened and…I don't know. Nothing's going to happen."

Catherine's pager went off. Catherine looked at it the back to Sara. "I've got to go but if you want to talk later let me know."

"Thanks Cath, you're a good friend." Sara smiled at the older woman.

Cath was at the door before she turned and said to Sara, "If you told him how you felt he'd wait until you're ready, he wouldn't push you into anything." Then left leaving Sara to think about what she had just said.

* * *

The little button at the bottom of the page makes my day. Please review, they inspire me to write faster. :)


	6. Cause I've Seen The Dark Side Too

Title: 'Cause I've Seen The Dark Side Too

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI but I am saving up my pennies and plan to take over the world someday. Oh and the lyrics I'm using for the chapter titles are the lyrics from I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders though I'm listening to the Girls Aloud version for this fic…not mine either.

Dedication: For good friends new and old. You guys know who you are.

Fic of the Post:

**All's Fair In Love and Gunshots** and **Behind These Hazel Eyes**

by **CSI Kennedy**

A/N: Typical I have this ready on time and my home network goes down. At the moment I have no internet access at all and am having to use the school computer to upload this. As I'm not online I haven't been able to get to my reviews to reply to them. I will reply to all of last posts reviews and this post review in the next post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best! Hopefully I'll be back online soon but this week's update might be a bit late if I'm not online by the weekend. R + R and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Yeah," Greg smile thinking of Sara, "I still like her, but nothing gonna happen between us."

Nick laughed as he walked out of the lab. "Yeah right Greggo." He called back. "Just don't hurt her, and page me when you get the results."

Cath was at the door before she turned and said to Sara, "If you told him how you felt he'd wait until you're ready, he wouldn't push you into anything." Then left leaving Sara to think about what she had just said.

* * *

_3 days later._

"Considering you don't go all feminine like Cath, how the hell can you have so many clothes?" Greg asked as he picked up the second suitcase.

"Considering you're not female, how come you have more hair products than me," Sara threw back to him with a smile.

"Hey, looking this good takes work okay," Greg laughed grabbing another bag. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sara surveyed her now almost empty apartment. "I think I'm going to end up with more stuff at your apartment then you have," Sara joined in with Greg's laughter.

"Women, they can't pack light and keep all their junk," Greg's exaggerated sigh resulted in a well aimed kick to the shin from Sara.

"Men," she muttered, "have the ability to shut up and not insult women who can kick their butt, pity you don't have the brain cells to."

"Will you two stop acting like little kids and hurry up?" Nick called up from where he was helping to load up the car. Both blushed at his comment. After spending a week of Sara staying with him, Greg had told her she might as well move in and save the trips to her place every other day. Her apartment had too many bad memories for her now.

"Coming Nicky boy!" Sara yelled back to him, locking the apartment door and running to the car.

Two hours later Sara's stuff was scattered around the spare room of Greg's apartment.

"Are you gonna be okay in here?" Greg asked for the fifth time while indicating to the small guest room Sara was in. Sara pushed her friend out of the room.

"Greg, shut up and get lost." Sara laughed as Greg poked his tongue out at her. "I need some sleep before shift begins." Worry flashed though her at the thought of sleeping. Greg saw this and went to argue but ended up yawning instead.

"Fine. If you're sure you'll be okay." Sara nodded. "You know where I'll be if you need me." Greg gave a small smile and left Sara alone.

Not long after falling asleep Sara woke from another nightmare. Her breath caught as she struggled to free herself from the covers that had wrapped around her body. Feeling alone in the strange room, she made her way to Greg's. Sara moved into the room then slipped under the covers, her head laying on his chest. 'Thank God he's wearing boxers,' she thought. Greg moved slightly, slowly opening his eyes.

"Don't say it and don't get any ideas," Sara smiled before Greg could open his mouth to say anything. He gave a sleepy chuckle then wrapped an arm around her.

"Night Sar," he whispered.

"Mmmm," Sara mumbled already half asleep again.

Greg woke as Sara struggled against him, caught in another nightmare.

"Sara. Wake up." Greg called to her, trying to move away from her thrashing arms. "Sara!" He called louder, hoping to wake the sleeping woman while not becoming a part of the horror that trapped her.

With a gasp Sara managed to tear herself free and sat in the still slightly strange room, trying to work out what was real. She jumped as Greg reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Greg was hurt at Sara's sharp tone but backed away from her, his hands raised to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

I won't, okay. I'll stay over here," Greg kept his voice calm as he sat on the other side of the bed. He watched Sara as she built her walls, locking her emotions away from him and up to a point away from herself. Greg hated to see her hide from him but he hated it more that she would try and hide from herself. This was the second night that she had built her walls, kept him away from her. He had a feeling her walls were all going to come crashing down one day and he was scared of what she might do. Sighing softly to himself he stood and headed for the bedroom door. "I'll make some coffee." He spoke softly, watching as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He prayed she would be okay.

Sara took a shuddering breath. She felt helpless and trapped by her own mind. She didn't want to feel weak again but every night she fell asleep in the arms of her best friend and dreamed of him dying. Every night Sara saw him die because she was with him, and then she would wake up and be so glad that he was there, concern plain on his face. Greg was always there for her, he would hold her while she cried and the closer she got to him the worse the nightmare became to her. Sara forced back the tears that wanted to fall. She refused to let this beat her, she pushed her fear to the back of her mind where she hoped it would stay. She had to think this through properly. If she was here, Greg could get hurt, and so could Catherine, Nick, Warrick and everyone else she knew. If she just left, didn't tell anyone where she was going, everyone would be safe. Sara slowly moved from the bedroom to the kitchen where she could smell the promised coffee, her mind already working out a plan.

Sara watched Greg finish making the coffee, humming along with some song that was stuck in his head, he turned and smiled when he saw her and, although she tried to stop herself, Sara ended up smiling back.

"Perfect timing." Greg said handing Sara her cup. Sara took a sip and smiled again cuddling the cup to her. She knew Greg would want her to talk about it. He would ask and she would mumble enough of a reply to try and satisfy him although she was sure it didn't he refused to push her to tell him.

"You don't have to be alone in this Sar," Greg decided to get straight to the point. Sara sighed, they did this every day. They would talk about it but it didn't really help, more than likely because Sara would cut her emotions off when she spoke about what had happened.

"You don't understand Greg. With everything I had growing up and now this…I'm used to doing everything alone." She caught Greg's eyes hoping he would see her distress and not push her to relive the memories she ran from.

"You didn't have a great childhood and I understand that more that you know." Sara watched Greg, she had never heard him say anything about what it was like for him to grow up. Greg's face was sombre as he sat on the cool lino floor and lent back against the cupboards that lined the kitchen. Sara moved from the doorway where she was hugging her cup to sit next to Greg.

"What happened?" She asked after she had sat down.

"You had a hard childhood, I'm not denying that, but a least it wasn't you getting hit." Greg's eyes glazed over as memories flooded him. "It was my mom and my sister he hit first. Rebecca, my sister, is five years older than me, she looked out for me the best she could but she couldn't stop him, his distract him. My mom left when I was seven, by the time I was thirteen I'd had a broken ankle, wrist, fractured my collarbone and my arm twice. I stayed out as much as I could but Beck had to be home to cook for my father and whoever his latest drinking buddy was. She couldn't get a job because of it so she didn't go to college and she ended up twenty-two she and at home. At seventeen I wasn't even staying at home. I remember one night Becks' rang late, like, four am. She was crying. Turned out she had got herself a boyfriend and had ended up pregnant. My father had told her to get rid of it or he would make sure she lost it." Greg lapsed into silence then.

"What happened then?" Sara prompted intrigued by her friends revelations of a family she didn't even know existed.

"By four-thirty I was banging on the door, told Beck to pack her things and when my father tried to stop her leaving I broke his nose." Greg said smiling faintly. "I'd felt helpless for so long, it felt good to be able to fight back."

"What happened with Rebecca?" Greg smiled at Sara's question.

"She married Tom, her boyfriend, ten years ago and Nathan is now twelve. Emma and Lydia are twins aged seven. She has the perfect little family, cat, dog. The whole white picket fence scenario that I crash once a week to stir everything up and add that dash of excitement, or in Beck's words chaos." Sara giggled at the picture that created in her mind. "Anyway my point was that everything can work out but you can't do it all alone. Beck didn't. I didn't."Sara smiled as she hugged Greg.

"Thanks for telling me Greg. I know it couldn't have been easy." Sara's voice was still quite and distant but at least she was smiling slightly as Greg poured her another coffee.

"You are the only person I would have told. Can we watch The Lion King now?" Greg asked changing subject and making his way into the living room then rummaging though his large collection of Disney movies.

"No way, we watched that yesterday. Anyway it's my turn to choose and I want to watch The Little Mermaid." Sara said sitting on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her. Greg pouted.

"But…But…Fine," he gave in seeing Sara's look. This was their routine. They'd sleep, Sara would have a nightmare, Greg would calm her down and make coffee, they'd talk, watch a Disney movie, go to work, come home and do it all again. So far they'd seen Beauty and the Beast, Finding Nemo, The Fox and The Hound, The Lion King and now The Little Mermaid.

The film finished and Greg turned off the TV singing a very bad version of 'Under The Sea'. Sara smiled sadly. She'd miss this, she'd miss being near Greg and his easy going enthusiasm and compassion.

"You going to get ready for work or are you going to convince me to skip with you?" Greg asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Neither. I'm going to call Grissom and say I'm not coming in tonight and you are going to work because we can't both be off 'cause Cath's already booked the night off and Warrick and Nick can't do everything." Sara pushed Greg towards his room.

"You're no fun," he said with a mock evil glare before disappearing into the room to get ready.

Three hours later Sara zipped shut her duffle bag and reread the note she had written to Greg. She placed the folded piece of paper on the bedside table and left the apartment.

* * *

A/N2: So what do ya all think? Hit the button and let me know.

As I have had no Internet this weekend I have most of Pt7 written I just have to finish and type it up so if you're lucky you might get it early. FirstPt of The Bet will be up Friday.


	7. When The Night Falls On You,

Title: When The Night Falls On You

Disclaimer: CSI is all mine…in my dreams. Lyrics also not mine :(

Fic of the Post:

A/N: Just a quick note…the time jumps in this fic from 6:00am – 1:00am back to 6:00am and back and forth, if you want it to make sense you'll have to take note of the times :) Enjoy. I've written the first part of The Bet which will be up tomorrow…If I'm able to I might try and get someone to post it for me later tonight after it's typed up.

* * *

**R2R's**

Thanks to Sleepyhead22, Goldie, Jenn Sidle, Cheelalaucha, Kegel, Jewelbaby, Amberkyep, Nothingbutsara, Carrie, Tabbiez, missumesser, shaneo6930, leslie, elastigirlthepresident, Rubymuto, CMELO, Medicwarricklvr, x-sara-x and…

FicFreak6 – Get that one-shot out of your head so I can read it! Gutting about the play thing. Hope you enjoy the longer chapters. Your reviews are always so fun to read. How was the babysitting? It'' not only 7yr olds that depress you about not being with Eric…writing disclaimers is a harsh form of punishment lol. If you get bored give me and email I'll chat to anyone who…nope scrap that I'll talk to anyone lol.

LocoGreggo – Hey Mr I've-got writers-block-can-you-please-help there is no way you can complain about the length of my chapters smiles The two weekend I don't have you distracting me and I write my two longest chapters so far…think that's saying something lol. Oh and before you start, I like the distraction so don't you dare say that you're not going to speak to me :P

Unlikely-to-bear-it – Nope I've never tried Blue Hawaiian…I'll have to see if I can get it in the UK lol. Thanks for the reviews.

Dopeyidiot – Glad you liked the chapter. I loved the idea of the party…it seemed such a Greg thing to do. The singing I just thought was funny and when I was typing it my brother for some strange reason decided to start singing Disney songs…I worry about the boy sometimes lol.

Inara Cabot – I think Eric is already bagged by FicFreak6 but I'll try lol. She might let you share but I doubt it. Thanks for the review anyway :)

* * *

Three hours later Sara zipped shut her duffle bag and reread the note she had written to Greg. She placed the folded piece of paper on the bedside table and left the apartment.

* * *

**6:00am**

"Sara!" Greg called entering the apartment. "Sara! The guys want to know if you want to meet them for breakfast." Greg looked round the apartment. Sara still ended up awake the nights she wasn't working and she would wait up for him. Greg headed towards his bedroom to see if maybe she had managed to sleep. Empty. Turning out of the room he noticed the folded note on the bedside cabinet, the green glow from the clock highlighting the edge of the paper. He quickly grabbed the note and scanned it's contents.

**Greg,**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. The longer I'm here, the longer I'm around you, the worse the nightmare becomes. The closer I get to you the more it hurts to lose you every night, and the possibility of my nightmare becoming reality seems more real. Say goodbye and I'm sorry to everyone for me. Please try not to worry too much, I'll be okay.**

**Take care**

**Sara**

Greg stared at the note in disbelief, then reread the note twice to make sure he was imagining it. Sara had left. He thought back to when Sara had woken from her last nightmare, when she had told him not to touch her, she'd been trying to distance herself from him. The odd looks also made sense now, Sara had known that they wouldn't be doing any of it again. She had already decided to leave. Greg grabbed the note, his car keys and his cell and headed back out of the apartment already punching in Grissom's number on his cell.

"Grissom," came his supervisor's voice.

"Sara's gone." Greg practically cut Grissom off before he had finished saying his name.

"What do you mean Greg?" Grissom actually sounded worried. Greg jumped in his car and started it up while talking.

"She's left a note saying she's left. Some of her stuff's gone too. Are you still at the lab?" Greg asked not knowing what he was doing or where he was going just that he had to do something.

"Yes. I'll call the others. They'll want to know what's happened." Grissom replied.

"Thanks Grissom," Greg said before hanging up, slightly more calm now that he had a destination. He couldn't believe that Sara had just left, he hadn't realised how bad the nightmares had become.

_The longer I'm here, the longer I'm around you, the worse the nightmares become. The closer I get to you, the more it hurts to lose you every night._

That small section of the note left so much unsaid, so much to wonder at with no hope of an answer. Greg slowed at some traffic lights praying that Sara had left some sort of trail, praying that there would e some clue to where she had gone. Greg knew he would go to the end of the world to find her. He remembered Nick's warning from the night Sara had started back work.

_Just don't hurt her_

He'd done that without even realising it and now he'd lost his best friend. Maybe Sara would be better off if he just let her leave.

Twenty minutes later Greg parked at the Crime Lab and made his way to Grissom's office. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick looked up when Greg walked in.

"Has she really left Greg?" Catherine asked looking close to tears. Catherine and Sara had become close since she and Sara had talked a few nights before and now where often seen with together or with Mia talking in the lab or break room. Catherine couldn't believe her friend would just leave. Greg handed her the note Sara had left which Catherine read then passed to Grissom.

"Nick's on his way in now, we'll find her man," Warrick said to Greg while reaching for Catherine's hand as tears started to drip down her cheeks. Catherine gave Warrick a sad smile which surprised Greg. 'How had I not seen that?' He asked himself before turning back to the subject at hand, finding Sara.

"I don't know if we will be able to find her. Sara is one of the best CSI's in the country, it's not like she doesn't' know how we'd try and find her." Greg said quietly as he sat in one of the extra chairs that had been placed in the cramped office.

"You can't think like that," Catherine said determined to hold on to all hope she could of finding their friend. Everyone lapsed into silence after Catherine's statement. Greg was lost in a world of his own until he found himself sprawled across the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her Sanders?" Nick practically yelled at him. Everyone could see her was furious at Greg, wanting to blame him for Sara leaving. Warrick grabbed Nick to make sure he didn't decide to lunge at Greg as he stood up.

"I didn't do anything. Everything was fine when I left for work then when I got home she was gone. All she said in the note was she didn't want us to get hurt." Greg rubbed the shoulder that had taken the force of the fall to the floor first. Nick snatched Sara's note from the desk, read it, then turned back to Greg.

"You mean she didn't want you to get hurt. That's what it says. Now because of you she's gone." Nick raged looking like he wanted to hit Greg.

"Nick, calm down. Greg didn't make Sara leave." Grissom said making Nick stop his yelling and look at the older man.

"Then why did she leave?" Nick asked so quietly he almost wasn't heard.

"She was having nightmares." Greg answered, still staying away from Nick but getting everyone's attention.

"Nightmares?" Grissom asked before Nick could interrupt Greg.

"Yeah. In them Sara would come back to my place and it would be trashed. She'd find my body, then whoever attacked her would again. It was the same nightmare every time she slept." Greg explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Grissom asked him. "Sara should have been seeing a councillor."

"Sara asked me not to. She said she didn't want to e psychoanalysed by some stranger in a nice dress suit and a plain office who was getting paid to listen to talk about things she didn't want to talk about." Catherine was smiling slightly by the time Greg had finished.

"I take it you've talked about it," Catherine stated imagining how hard Greg must have tried to talk Sara around and how stubbon the other CSI was.

"Yeah. Several time." Greg smiled back remembering the conversation, a tub of ice-cream, cartoon of popcorn and Finding Nemo in the background.

"Can we get back on topic?" Nick snapped. "Sara's still gone."

"I've already got someone on it, we're checking her bank records and the airline and hire car companies. We'll find her Nick, but it's going to take some time." Grissom said calmly.

"So what, we're just meant to sit here and drink coffee?" Nick said anger, impatience and worry flooded his voice again. Grissom was about to reply when Ecklie appeared in Grissom's office.

"Grissom you might want…" Ecklie stopped mid thought. "Never mind that idea. There's been another attack, same as the open case you have. Woman early thirties, raped, the apartment is trashed. The woman was murdered this time. Sara called it in Grissom, she's a friend of the vic." Ecklie had barely finished before Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick were out of the office and heading towards their respective cars. Ecklie handed Grissom the slip of paper with the victims address on it as Grissom left the office to follow the others.

**1:00am**

Sara wandered around the streets of Las Vegas. She needed to get out of the city without being traced. If she didn't want to be found she couldn't use her cash card or book plane tickets in her name. Thinking back to the letter she had a few months ago from an old college friend she knew who she could call for help, even at one am. Sara found the nearest payphone and dialled the memorised number.

"Stevens," came a groggy voice that made Sara smile.

"Stevens? That can't be you it's only one am."

"SARA! Oh my God! It's you isn't it!" An excited female voice screeched.

"It's me Sam. How are you?" Sara asked.

"Fine, but that's not why you're calling me at such a ridiculous time of the morning. What's up? How much truble you in? Where do you want me to pick you up?" Sara laughed. Typical Samantha, straight to the point, talk in detail about it later.

"You know me so well. I need a small favour, like a place to stay favour. It would only e for a day or two. And I never get in trouble, truble just surrounds me and I have to surrender to it. Oh and if you let me stay I'll get a cab." Sara reeled off still laughing as she spoke.

"Of course you can stay. I'm rolling my eyes but you can't see so I'll have to do it again when you get here." Sara giggled, it was like being back at college again.

"Rolling mine back. I'll get a cab over. I'll be as quick as I can." Sara said looking down the street for a nearing cab.

"Catch ya soon."

"Bye Sam" Sara said before hanging up.

**6:47am**

"Sara! Sara!" Sara looked up from where the paramedics were checking her over and saw Greg rushing towards her. Ignoring the frantic hands of the paramedics that tried to hold her back, Sara ran to Greg. Greg wrapped her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Greg whispered in her ear. Sara managed to nod before dissolving into tears.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick headed straight under the yellow tape into the crime scene, each throwing a worried look at Sara as they passed, they'd never seen their friend like this. Catherine watched as Grissom and the paramedics head towards the pair before she turned to work the scene.

"Miss, we need to finish checking you over before we can go," one of the paramedics said trying to detach Sara from Greg.

"I'm okay," Sara mumbled to them, face hidden in Greg's chest.

"Miss, we still need to be sure," The paramedic persisted.

"Come on Sar, let then check you over and then they'll go and you'll only have me and everyone else in the lab nagging you." Greg whispered softly. After a few moments Sara let go of most of Greg, only grabbing his hand before following the paramedics back to the ambulance, Greg in tow. Once the paramedics had finished and left the scene Grissom came over.

"I was meant to be staying here. I was locked in the bathroom. I…I checked the body, then called 911. The only recent prints should be mine and Sam's." Sara stated without emotion what she thought could help the team.

"Sam?" Grissom questioned.

"Miss Samantha Stevens. Your vic." Brass answered as he stopped in front of Sara. "Sara, I'm going to have to ask you for a statement."

"I know." Sara sighed cuddling in to Greg. She felt safe with him.

"Can't she come in later?" Greg asked Brass, Sara touched Greg's arm briefly.

"It's okay. I can do it now." Sara turned back to Brass.

"Sara…"

"I'll be okay Greg." Sara cut him off knowing what he was going to say. Sara turned back to Brass. "I got here about two am…"

_Flashback_

"Sidle, what on earth are you mixed up with now?" A female voice came from behind her as she paid the cab driver.

"Nothing anything as bad as you Stevens," Sara smiled as she hugged her oldest friend.

"True. Very true." Samantha laughed hugging Sara back. Sara watched Samantha pull away and push her shoulder length blond hair away from her face. "So who are ya running from?" Samantha asked heading toards her apartment.

"Myself." Sara said truthfully as she followed.

"Good luck with that one," Samantha said opening the door. "Who else?"

"My best friend," Sara's mind flickered to Greg.

"And you came here? Should I be offended?" Samantha asked grabbing Sara's bag and putting it in the guest room. Sara ignored the last question and just smiled before continuing.

"I can't stay with him anymore." Samantha looked up shocked.

"Him? Do tell." Samantha handed Sara a mug of coffee and the next three hours were spent talking about what had happened and how Sara had ended up where she was.

"Poor thing," Samantha handed Sara a tissue. "You can stay here as long as you like, ya know that right."

"I'm leaving in a day or so, as soon as I can find a way out of Vegas that the guys wouldn't have covered."

"Well if I can help…" Samantha trailed off.

"Thanks Sam." Sara called to her as Samantha stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

"Do you want another coffee or some food? I have some cold veggie pizza." Sara stomach turned at the thought.

"No thanks. Your coffee and I are already starting to disagree slightly." Samantha sat on the cushion next to Sara with a plate of cold pizza.

"You sure?" Sara felt the blood drain from her face.

"I'm going to be sick." Sara ran for the bathroom and could hear a few giggles escape her friend as she threw up. The sound of running water covered her groan and a glass of water materialised in front of her.

"Sorry." Samantha said the giggled again. "Do you remember how many nights we would spend praying to the gods of porcelain?"

"Too many," Sara replied after rinsing her mouth. Samantha threw a cold wash cloth at her when a knock came at the door.

"Sit here, put that on your head. I'll be back as soon as I've got rid of the idiot calling at five thirty in the morning." Samantha left to answer the door. Several minutes later a crash came from the living room. Sara's eyes flew open from where she had been dozing against the bath tub.

"Sam?" Sara called out, standing up and making her way to the bathroom door. A figure dressed in black stopped her from getting any closer.

"I though she was meant to be alone." Sara remembered that voice, how could she forget when she heard it every time she slept?

"She was." A deep voice said from past the doorway.

"Well she isn't."

The other man swore before talking to his partner again. "Just sort it but keep to the plan."

"Boss," The figure in the doorway said with a nod before turning to her. "You see lady, you're not meant to be her, you're not a target so you get to stay in her and enjoy the lovely scenery of this bathroom." He stepped forward causing Sara to back up against the bathtub, then he walked to the mirror and began to write on it.

_Simon says…_

His eyes caught hers. Deep brown and he winked before leaving the room taking the key from the lock with him. It was several seconds too late before Sara what was happening.

_End Flashback_

"…It took me about twenty, thirty minutes to get out. I ended up breaking the lock I think. She was already dead, they were already gone. I rang 911 and you know the rest." Sara finished.

"Thanks Sara." Brass said softly, then turned to Greg. "Take her home Sanders." Greg looked at Grissom.

"Go Greg. Both of you are on leave for the rest of the week. Greg I'm taking you off this case. When you come back you and Sara can do any other cases that come in while the rest work on this."

"Thanks Grissom," Greg said as he steered Sara towards the car.

* * *

A/N: So guys what you all think...I need load of reviews now as I'm having so much trouble uploading as my laptop needs a smack lol. Will update asap but I'm having to update in school and you all now who that goes. Review and I'll try and get the next part up Friday sometime.


	8. You Don't Know What To Do,

Title: You Don't Know What To Do

Disclaimer: All mine I say…..all mi… chokes on lies…Sorry

Fic of the Post:

A/N: I know…this is soooo late being posted and I'm really sorry. End of year, friendship dramas, a holiday to Paris and life in general have taken over these last few months. I promise that Ill update more often from now on as things have settled down again now and my writers block has finally disappeared. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed...I hit 100 during the summer. BIG thanks to :

Dopeyidiot, LocoGreggo, SleepyHead22, Cheelalaucha, Remoob1513, Magick, Punkrocker269, Elasticgirlthepresident, Jewelbaby, Shelbers, Inara Cabot, Battlestarcsi, Cherrydrop12, Shaneo6930, MedicWarrickLvr, Meraculas, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Carrie, Jenny, SaraSidle9, Beckaboo56, SmOgLuVeR and as always FicFreak6.

* * *

I'm deadicating this part to Kaz, Libby, Scott, Gethin and Emma (my friendship group from school) who, even though we've all had a bad time over the past few months, have always been there for me. A special thanks for September guys. My world fell apart and you were there to help me put it back together. You guys rock.

* * *

"Go Greg. Both of you are on leave for the rest of the week. Greg I'm taking you off this case. When you come back you and Sara can do any other cases that come in while the rest work on this." 

"Thanks Grissom," Greg said as he steered Sara towards the car.

* * *

Greg was worried about Sara. She hadn't said anything since they had started the drive to Greg's apartment. Greg could see the silent tears falling down her pale cheeks as she stared out of the car window at the world blurring by. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain, to watch her go though one difficulty after another with each problem smashing into that wall she tried to protect herself with. He could tell that the wall was starting to crumble and as strong as Sara was he didn't think she could deal with much more. Greg had tried talking to her but had just received stony silence in response. A few minutes later they pilled up outside Greg's apartment. Greg helped Sara out of the car and unlocking the door steered her indoors and towards the bathroom. 

"Sara," Greg called to the woman in his arms gently, trying to get her attention but failing. "Sara," he called again and after a few seconds Sara's gaze flicked to his. "You need to shower and get cleaned up okay. I'll make you some coffee while to get sorted, then we can talk if you want."

" 'kay." Sara's voice was quite as she spoke, the she slipped away from Greg's grip and into the bathroom away from Greg's worrying gaze.

A quick glance in the mirror and Sara saw exactly how bad she looked. No wonder Greg was so worried about her. Sara's face was deadly pale, her eyes bright and glassy, tear tracks traced her cheeks. Death looked better than she did right now. Sara looked at her clothes, crumpled and soaked in blood. Some her own, most of it not. Her fingers trembled as she tried to undo the buttons of her shirt, even though she knew it was shock finally setting in Sara felt furious at herself for not being okay. She had seen her mother kill her father and be sent to prison and she had not cried once then, she was stronger than this.

"Sara." Greg knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in? Sara didn't say anything as she tried to slow the flow of tears dripping from her cheeks. Giving up she felt herself fall to the floor. Sara's knees hit the lino floor first, and then her hands as the world swam again. Sara was glad she was so close to the toilet as she scrambled forward the few feet before throwing up again. She heard the door click open as Greg entered then knelt beside her. Greg's hands felt cold against her hot neck as he pulled her hair back from her face. Twenty minutes later, without really knowing how, Sara felt hot needle sharp droplets of water soaking her skin and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Greg's hair was plastered to his head making him look like a half drowned five year old. The water stopped and the cold grabbed at Sara's skin making her shiver. Greg continued to steady her as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shaking body, then grabbed one for himself. Random thoughts flickered though Sara's head as Greg continued to pull and steady her out of the bathroom.

'He looks so much cuter in boxers.'

'Sleep.'

'Why was I wearing my underwear in the shower?'

'Greg better not comment on my underwear.'

'He looks nice wet.'

'I though I was getting coffee.'

Sara felt a warm cover being pulled over her and arms pulling her closer to the even warmer heat of another body. All thoughts disappeared and darkness won.

It was almost ten pm before Sara woke.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I was debating on if you were going to sleep until your hansom prince, namely me, kissed you or just until we have to work again." Sara smiled as she rolled over to see Greg in bed with her, a cold cup of coffee next to him.

"Let me guess," she said, "woke up, made coffee, went back to sleep." Sara managed another smile as Greg blushed. "And I bet you only woke up about thirty seconds before me."

Greg raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, I'm busted. And actually it was only about ten seconds, not thirty. And I was up for an hour earlier. Cath came by." Sara's face lost its smile

"What'd she say?" Sara asked.

"Not much," Greg sighed sitting up slightly. "She took your clothes for processing and said if you want to talk about anything to ring her anytime you want. Nick, Warrick, Mia and the lab's cat have all left basically the same message on the answer phone." Sara rolled her eyes at the typical Greg way of putting things, but couldn't stop the small smile that she had found she couldn't stop when she was with him.

"What no Grissom on the list?" Sara asked sarcastically. Greg pulled a ridiculously sombre face and spoke with an old fashioned accent as he replied.

"I am afraid to inform you ma'ma, that Mr Grissom ha a personality flaw that means when faced with matters of a personal interest he becomes an insensitive arsehole who couldn't empathise with a chicken."

"Greg!" Sara exclaimed with a giggle.

"What?" Greg looked at Sara innocently. With another smile Sara pushed Greg gently then let his arms wrap around her. For the first time since coming to Vegas Sara felt like she had found home, she felt safe. Greg's voice cut though her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk to Grissom about it? Or Cath? Or anyone?" Sara was about to shake her head, then thought back over the past few weeks spent telling Greg everything, watching Disney movie and mountains of Hawaiian Blue coffee. She had always felt trapped by her past but suddenly she realised it didn't hurt quite so much and for once she did actually want to talk instead of keeping it all to herself.

"Can we go to the park?" Sara's request didn't faze Greg, he just smiled at her.

"As long as I get to play on the swings. And we get changed first." A pale blush appeared as Greg's eyes flickered to the black lace bra that wasn't quite completely covered by the quilt cover.

"Pervert." Sara smiled throwing the covers off herself and making sure Greg saw the rest of the set as she grabbed some clothes and left the room.

Dressed in jeans and a jumper Sara shivered as she slipped out of the car and crunched over the loose stones of the play park. Suddenly she was being dragged forward several feet by Greg's hand over her wrist then a yell of 'Race ya to the swings' and the pressure was gone. Sara laughed as she caught up and pushed Greg out of her way as she ran towards the swings, suddenly she was falling and with a small thud Sara landed in the sandpit, damp sand clung to her hands and the legs of her jeans.

"Are you okay?" Greg's voice sounded concerned as he knelt beside Sara.

"Umm, I don't know." Sara said reaching for Greg's offered hand, a quick jerk and Greg was lying in the damp sand next to her. Sara jumped up and continued her sprint towards the swings, laughing. Greg arrived only seconds after her but Sara was already sat innocently on the swings smiling at him.

"I won." Sara poked her tongue at Greg and started swinging gently.

"Cheat." Greg said sitting on the swing next to her.

"Me? Never!" Sara just smiled as she continued to swing.

After several minutes of silence Greg finally asked, "Why are we here anyway?"

Sara considered the question before replying. "The first time we came here was when you wanted me to talk to you. Now that I want to talk, this place just came into my head. I just needed to come here. Does that even make sense?" Sara finished looking confused.

Greg smiled at Sara's expression. "Yeah, that made sense. At least to me it did."

Sara slight smile faded as she started talking. "Sam always used to say that to me. She understood when no one else would. You would have liked her."

"She sounds like a great person." Greg said softly

"She was." Sara sighed at the words. "You remind me of her sometimes. You both have something about you. Fun, spontaneous, weird, mad, independent and strong willed. You both managed to talk me into things I'd never have done on my own." Sara smiled thinking about her two best friends. "But at the same time you're both reliable, kind, level headed and practical when you have to be." Sara raised her eyes from the dirt floor to look at Greg's eyes, she could feel the weight of unshed tears in her own as she did. "You both knew the worst of my past and went out of your way to help me get over it."

Sara felt Greg's arms wrap around her as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened. Sara hugged him back as the tears started to flow.

"How'd you meet her?" Greg asked full of curiosity for the woman that befriended Sara but he knew nothing about.

"We meet the first day of college in San Francisco. With all the foster families I had growing up college was the first time I was anywhere long enough to get to know people. We literally walked into each other in the hallways, there was the usual flurry of embarrassed apologies and we rushed from each other as quick as possible. Twenty minutes later we did the same again on our way to our dorms. We got talking after that and decided to meet up to go partying in the night. Sam's parents owned a student bar near to our dorms, that night I meet her parents and over the years they sorta adopted me. I'd go to theirs for Thanks Giving and Christmas and it got to the point when Harold and Alexandra, Sam's parents, just told me to call them Mom and Dad. I had a family. Sam made that happen."

"And you've kept in touch?" Greg asked bringing Sara out of her memories.

"Huh?" Sara started then realised what she had been asked answered. "Yeah. I still go and see Sam and her parents each Christmas and Thanks Giving, if I'm able to. I managed to phone Sam at least once every other week and we meet up a few times in the year, it got harder to do that when we ended up in different sides of America. She's just moved from California to Vegas. It was the first time I'd seen her in more than a year 'cause I couldn't get over last Christmas. I guess I should ring Alex and let her know what happened. She'd want to know."

"You know you can't tell her what happened. It's a murder investigation, they can't know yet." Greg said quietly. "Cath would have already got in contact."

"I know but…" Sara trailed off. She should have been the one to tell them.

"Look," Greg grabbed Sara's hand making her look at him. "We have a few days off, why don't you go see them?"

"I don't think I could face them right now," Sara sighed.

"I'll come with you if you want, then I'll be there if you can't face them alone and can sight see if you decide you can. I haven't been to San Francisco is years." Greg offered.

Sara though about it, it could work but… "I can't drag you to the other side of the country."

"Hey, I'll be running in front dragging you along with me." Greg smiled. "You have no reason not to go you know."

"You'll really come with me?" Sara asked, thinking that if Greg would go with her, maybe she should go.

"I said I would," Greg replied squeezing her hand slightly. "Is that a yes then?"

"We'll have to ask Grissom if we can have a few more days off. We can arrange to get there and back by the end of the week." Sara said trying to find flaws in the plan.

"Is that a yes then?" Greg asked again.

Sara laughed, "Yes. Happy now?"

"Yeah," Greg smiled at her. Sara stopped laughing as she watched Greg.

"I'm sorry I left."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Greg asked, wanting her to confide in him.

"Not yet," Sara said looking away.

Greg gave Sara's hand another squeeze and flashed her a smile. "Whenever you're ready. I better ring Griss, if we want more time off." Greg finished as he punched in the number for Grissom's cell. "Hey Griss, it's Greg…"

* * *

A/N: So there you go, another part done and dusted. Part 9 has a major plot twist in it. I have a few fine lines to wrinkle out of it but I'm hoping it'll be ready by Wednesday night latest. Part 10 will be posted on the weekend all going well.

Remember I'll post faster if I get more reviews...hint hint :P


	9. Nothing You Confess,

Title: Nothing You Confess

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers…they are soooooo no fun to write. NOT MINE!

Fic of the Post: Conference Call by pesi...fic ID 2571217

A/N: Pt9 here for your enjoyment…hopefully. Remember to R+R. A twist in the plot this chapter so I hope to get lots lol smiles

Thanks to everyone who mentioned my slip up with locations. That's what I get when I decide to change the City Sara and Sam met without consulting a map lol. I'm from Wales UK so anything you spot that's wrong in the future with places please let me know. Sorry this is late…of the past 5 days Ive spent 49hrs in bed asleep ill, 15hrs in work ill and 12hrs in schools complaining how ill I am and how I should be home asleep. Lets just say this weeks sucked big time.

* * *

R2R 

Thanks to…

Warina-Kinomoto - Yes this was inspired by the Pretenders song 'I'll Stand By You' but Im prefer the Girls Aloud version so thats the one Im writing this fic to. I love the song and the lyrics are great...I just hope this fic does the song justice :)

emma - Thanks for the review. Its great when ppl take the time to review after youve spent ages writing the stuff. according to the hit counter I've had 200+ hits but only 9 review which sucks guys...More re

hockey.chic - Okay, okay, I wont make you beg...much lol. Heres the next two parts for your enjoyment...review again and I might update by the end of the week lol.

UV - Glad youre enjoing the fic.

LocoGreggo - I'll not comment on your review. You already know exactly what I think on the subject. UPDATE YOUR FANFIC! (or I'll go on strike!)

ellie - I know las vegas and san fransisco arent that far away from each other...I looked it up when I first wrote the chapter...myself being stuck in Wales n all that. I actually changed the place to Florida in my written notes but not on my typed ones. I'll sort out as soon as I have the time. Thanks for the review

UnlikelyToBearIt - I love Sara Greg mushiness too...Ive been off line for so long that I havent read half as much as I should have the past few weeks so I have to write my own...hope you like the next to chapters...They should be right up your ally

MedicWarrickLvr - Hey! Long time no chat. Thanks for the review. I know you have aload of new stuff up ad I promise to get to it asap.

Animegirl1129 - Here's the update..not as soon as I would have like and sorry for keeping you waiting...kill the illness bug sompne please. Thanks for your review. It's GREAT when someone reviews for the first time...Its like christmas lol.

* * *

Greg gave Sara's hand another squeeze and flashed her a smile. "Whenever you're ready. I better ring Griss, if we want more time off." Greg finished as he punched in the number for Grissom's cell. "Hey Griss, it's Greg…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Greg," Sara sighed as she thought back over the past four days with Harold and Alexandra Stevens. They hadn't been the best but she'd managed to get though them with Greg's help. 

"Anytime Sar, you should have worked that out by now," Greg threw Sara a wicked smile that disappeared as the plane hit a small spot of turbulence. "Just next time, can we please skip the torture flight?" Greg muttered though clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut as he tried not to imagine the plane nose diving several thousand feet and smashing into the ground far, far below them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before we got on the plane that you were afraid of flying." Sara rolled her eyes, grimacing slightly as the pressure on her hand steadily increased.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me get on the plane and you wouldn't have gone either. Anyway I'm not afraid," Greg said bluntly. "I'm terrified."

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," Sara said trying to be positive.

"Hopefully," was Greg's only reply.

Forty minutes later both had their feet on solid ground and were dragging their bags towards Greg's car.

"Are you glad to be back?" Greg asked Sara as he stowed their bags in the trunk.

"I'm not sure," Sara said honestly as she pushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. "This place is my home, but it doesn't just have my friends and career anymore. I have all these memories that I'd rather not have."

"Do you wish you'd stayed in Florida?" Greg opened the passenger door for Sara, then got in the car himself.

Sara was silent for several minutes before she answered Greg's question. "No. It would have been easier if I just left all this behind and moved somewhere else but I couldn't leave the people here. This is the first place I've truly fitted in, I manage to get on with everyone, and I have friends here. I'm not in the mood to lose anyone else I love at the moment."

Greg let this sink in, it ad taken him so long to get Sara to open up to him, even the slightest bit, it still shocked him when she willingly spoke her feelings. Greg was glad he wasn't going to lose that closeness anything soon. "Good. I don't want you to leave ever." Greg smiled at Sara then continued by saying, "Nick hogs all the covers and Warrick has a strange fascination with Peter Pan that's starting to scare me." Sara laughed at the image of the two CSI's Greg had created for her.

"You can't complain about anyone being a cover hog, Mr Sanders." Sara smiled as she spoke, "and if you decide you'd like more of the cover in the future, kindly not lever me away with your foot until I give up next time."

Greg blushed crimson while muttering "I thought you were asleep." The banter continued until Greg pulled up in the lab's parking lot with only minutes to spare before their shift began.

"Good thing the plane wasn't delayed," Sara said as the pair made their way to the meeting room.

"Yeah, not only do I have to enjoy the terror flight, I get to turn up on time to work after having a week holiday. It's been the perfect day," Greg said sarcastically but Sara could tell he didn't mean it by the glimmer in his eyes.

"Wow, is this Sara Sidle only just in time for work? I knew Greggo would be a bad influence on you but this is almost too much to deal with," a Texan drawl said as they entered the room.

"Nice to see you too Nicky," Sara laughed giving Nick a hug.

"How are you babe?" Nick asked his eyes showing the worry and concern his voice didn't.

"Better," Sara told him with a reassuring smile. Some of the worry left Nick's face.

"Where's Warrick and Cath?" Greg asked already reached for his hidden stash of coffee.

"Warrick's running late and should be here in a few Cath's in Grissom's office 'helping' with paperwork."

"So she's doing it for him," Sara said sitting down as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Hey Sar, are you okay?" Nick asked her moving to her side only to find Greg had already made it there.

"Sara, look at me please," Greg's hands reached for Sara's which were as cold as ice. As Sara's eyes reached Greg's, he gave her a quick smile and gently squeezed her hands. "Promise me you'll book a doctors appointment tomorrow okay. No more putting it off."

"Fine." Sara said after a shaky breath.

"What's going on here?" Catherine asked as she, Grissom and Warrick entered the room, followed by Nick whom Greg and Sara hadn't even noticed had left.

"I just felt a bit dizzy," Sara explained to them still looking pale. "I've been like it since I was with Sam. It's probably just stress."

Grissom nodded at Sara's explanation. "If you're okay to work I want you to stay here and review a few cases for me."

Sara sighed wishing she had it in her to argue, wanting to be out in the field, or at least tell Grissom she was too ill to work, anything but spending the next nine hours reading all the dead ends they had come to, but she knew she wouldn't. "I'm fine, it was just a spell."

"If you're sure…"

"Grissom, I'm fine." Sara cut her boss off before he could finish.

"Well, umm…if that is the case. Nick, Warrick, you have a shoot-out, one DB confirmed at the scene, two died on the way to the hospital, one person in critical condition, have fun. Here's the address," Grissom handed Nick a slim white card before turning to Catherine. "Are you sure you don't mind Cath?"

Catherine sighed, "Of course I mind. I don't get paid enough to do my own paperwork let alone yours, but if it's left to you it'll never get done."

"Thanks Cath," Grissom turned to Greg. "We have a B and E in a convenience store, store owner was injured but no-one else. Get your kit and meet me in the car in five minutes." Grissom left the room and headed for his office followed by Catherine who was muttering about how he owed her big time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Greg asked Sara as soon as the room had emptied.

"I'm fine Greg. You'd better go and get ready or Griss will get on at you." Sara said as she risked standing.

"I'd rather be here with you," Greg confessed.

"I'd rather be doing a de-comp than paperwork but we have no choice." Sara said heading out of the room.

"Hey, you'll be back in the field as soon as you're well enough," Greg promised. "I better go. I'll see you later." Greg threw a sympathetic smile at Sara before leaving her with a mass of files.

It was more than an hour later before anyone disturbed Sara again. Catherine smiled at the other woman as she pushed a freshly made coffee towards Sara. After a sip Sara turned to Catherine.

"I manage to get Greg away from the lab for more than a week and you still didn't manage to find his secret stash of coffee?"

"We did try," Catherine gave Sara a depreciative smile. "We should all be sacked, even Grissom couldn't find the damn stuff."

Sara laughed, "Boy Griss must be pissed about that."

"He tries to hide it but we all know he is really."

The two lapsed into silence for several minutes before Catherine asked how the cold cases were coming along.

"Grrr, what is the point?" Sara said looking at the latest case she was reading over. "We couldn't solve it when the case was fresh, how the hell do they expect us to work them out when the case of years old?"

"You should try sorting though Grissom's paperwork. It's a mess, I might still be here next week going though it all."

"Sounds like you ladies are having fun." Greg said smiling at the two from where he leant against the door frame.

"Loads." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Good, good." Greg gave another grin letting Catherine's sarcasm roll off of him.

"Don't you have some work to be doing?" She said back.

"I just wanted to see if Sara as okay." Greg said defensively. Sara smiled at the thought.

"I'm fine Greg."

Greg didn't look convinced as he turned to Catherine for help. "Can you please tell her she needs to see a doctor? She's been like this for almost two weeks but she's still refusing to go."

"Like she'll listen to me Greggo. Now you've checked up on Sara, you better get back to work or Grissom will have your guts for garters." Catherine told the youngest CSI. With a last flash of his smile he was gone. With that distraction out of the way, Catherine turned back to Sara and asked the question she had been dying to ask for weeks.

"How are things going with Greg? You seem pretty close these days."

Sara smiled, "Things are great He's my best friend." Catherine sighed in frustration, she'd have hoped by now that the two of them would have seen sense and realised how good for each other they were.

"He's worried about you, you know. Have you really been ill for nearly two weeks? You really should go and see a doctor." Catherine asked worried about her friend.

"I've already been. I just haven't told Greg." Sara admitted.

"When did…"

"I saw one when I was in Floida. I was shopping with Sam's mom when I fainted. She made me go there and then." Sara started to bite her bottom lip with nervousness.

"What's the matter then? Why didn't you tell Greg?" Catherine asked confused until she though of a reason. "Are you pregnant?"

Sara closed her eyes as she nodded.

"How far…"

"Almost two months now." Sara breathed, her voice almost a whisper.

"That would mean…" Catherine realised with horror

"Yeah."

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry." Catherine moved forward and hugged Sara. Sara stayed quite not knowing how to respond. "You have to tell Grissom you know."

"I know. I planned on telling Greg first but I couldn't do it. I guess I should tell Griss now and get it over with." Sara sighed as she stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'll be okay." Sara said knowing she did want someone with her but it wasn't Catherine and she wasn't going to tell Greg just yet.

Sara made her way to Grissom's office hoping to find him there surrounded by his bugs. With a quick knock on the door she entered the room, Grissom looked up from where he was stood next to some sort of creepy crawlie.

"Sara. Are you okay?" That was probably the most personal question Grissom had ever asked her.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to you." Sara said walking further into the office.

"What about? A case?"

"No Grissom. Not about a case. About me." Sara rolled her eyes.

"I haven't told Greg yet, but I went to see a doctor when I was in California." Sara started not knowing exactly what to say.

"And?" Grissom asked her impatiently.

"And I'm pregnant." Sara said, not looking at Grissom as she spoke.

"Oh." Sara looked up, not accustomed to seeing Grissom speechless. "Is Greg the…"

"Oh God Griss, you don't really think that it's Greg's. Have you forgotten I was…" Sara was amazed that he even though of Greg and her like that.

"No. I just know you two are close. I mean…" Grissom blushed slightly a he grasped for words to sort out the situation. "Umm, I need to sort out paper work for you. You won't be able to work in the field you know that right?" Grissom said morphing himself back into the emotionless boss she was used to.

"I did guess as much." Sara sighed hating to be told that she wouldn't be able to do the part of the job she loved the most.

"Or in the actual lab because of the chemicals." Grissom continued.

"I know. I'll be stuck with paperwork for the next 7 months. Great fun." Sara sighed again.

"I want you to go home now. Only turn up for work if you're feeling up to it. I don't want to put too much of a strain on you…" Sara tuned out Grissom as he continued his empty rambling.

"Sure," Sara mumbled as Grissom rolled to a halt, not really knowing what he had said to her and not one hundred percent caring. Sara ran into Catherine as she left the office.

"What he say?" Catherine asked curious to what had happened since she left Sara to speak to Grissom.

"Not much. Assumed that the baby was Greg's, then told me that I can't work In the lab or field until the baby is born." Sara said easing her friend curiosity.

"If you need any help or anything just let me know, I remember how I was with Lindsey and it sucked so bad been stuck here all the time." Catherine offered with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Cath. I better go, I've been told to have the rest of the night off," Sara said as she waved goodbye.

"I want everyone on the meeting room now." Grissom told his team as he passed the break room. Nick and Warrick gave each other a confused look before following their mentor out of the room. Catherine left next leaving Greg to follow her and the others to the break room where he saw not just the team, but several member of the lab there as well.

Grissom called for everyone's attention "You all know what happened to Sara a few months ago, how she was…" Grissom's phone rang loudly in the silent meeting room. "Sorry guys." Grissom moved to the side of the room and lowered his voice as the others continued to talk about Sara as it was obvious that that's who this meeting was about.

"What's up with Sara lately? She's been losing concentration in work for weeks now, and now the dizzy spells?" Nick said looking at Greg. "You said she's been like this for nearly two weeks right?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a nod.

"Do you know what's up with her?" Warrick asked, worried about his friend.

Greg answered before Grissom, who had just finished his call, had a chance. "She's pregnant."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Greg, shocked speechless from his announcement.

Catherine looked confused as she turned to Greg, "I thought she hadn't told you."

"You knew?" Warrick turned to Catherine.

"She didn't," Greg answered Catherine. "I'm working the case with Grissom. I went to find him about something, the door was open and I overheard when she told him.

"It can't be true," Nick finally said dropping to the couch as he looked up at Grissom for confirmation. "Our Sara? I don't believe you." Disbelief was clear in his voice as he spoke. Grissom knew this would be a hard knock for the team, especially Greg and Nick who were closest to Sara.

"Well it is true Nick. She can tell you herself, I want you to go and pick up Sara, that was her on the phone, she doesn't feel safe to drive and I need Greg to go over something with me." Grissom said as he checked his watch. "Shift finished in thirty minutes, you might as well go home early.

Nick gave Sara a smile as she got into his car the asked straight out, "Are you pregnant?"

Sara looked at him not knowing what to say, "Yeah, but how did…Grissom?" Sara asked him.

"He told all of us…or more like it Greg told all of us." Nick answered Sara's question.

"But how did he…?" Sara was almost speechless how could Greg have known?

"He went to find Griss and overheard you telling him." Nick explained

"Damn it, I wanted to tell him myself. I didn't know Grissom would tell everyone tonight." Sara leant her head against the car's window as she stopped speaking. "How can I facing him now?"

Nick threw Sara a strange look before saying, "If you want to wait to talk to him, phone the house and leave a message saying you're staying with me tonight. The spare rooms always there if you need it, you know that."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked Nick, thinking it would be the perfect way to buy some time.

"You know you are always welcome at mine. Just please let Greg know where you are."

"Thank you." Sara said as she reached for her phone and called Greg's number.

* * *

According to the hit counter I've had 200+ hits but only 9 review which sucks guys...More reviews need or I'll only let those who review read the rest lol...On to pt 10... 


	10. Could Make Me Love You Less

Title: Could make me love you less

Disclaimer: sniff Still saving up…I promise I'll let you know when I buy Eric and the crew and you can came and party with me.

Dedication: For everyone who's stuck by me until chapter 10 (even with the drastically long wait you've had).

Fic of the Post: So Much For Vacation by Lizzy Sidle Fic ID: 2418326

A/N: Well here it is….Chapter 10! Woooo. We are now officially half way though the main storyline. 11 chapters to go with the Epilogue and my prediction date for the end of this fic is Christmas Day. Anywayz…Ill let you get on to the fic now :)

* * *

Sara wasn't surprised to find Greg at the door the next night, just after Nick had left. She knew he'd turn up eventually. Everything she knew had changed forever and the hope she had clinged to that things might stay the same with Greg died at the look in his eyes.

"You had better come in," Sara sighed as she pulled open the door to let Greg though. "I'm making coffee, it's not up to your blue Hawaiian, but it is drinkable if you want one." Sara knew Greg well enough to know that he would be hurt by her off hand tone, but it was the only tone that didn't betray her own raw emotions.

"Sure," Greg said softly as he followed her further into the house, eventually ending in the kitchen. Nick's kitchen was just like him, clean, tidy and organised. Pale cream walls but the room darkened with deep oak cabinets. Greg continued to scan the room, or at least pretend to, as he watched Sara make the coffee. She looked amazing to him, as she always had done, but pregnant she had never looked better in his eyes. If only she would believe him if he told her. "Thanks," Greg said taking the cup from Sara's hands trying not to brush against them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." Sara rushed wanting the conversation t be over as soon as possible. Greg didn't say anything. Sara rambled on not knowing what to say to him. "I wanted to tell you when I found out but I wants sure if I was going to keep it, and didn't know what you'd say about that, or about me being pregnant in the first place, then everything else just sorta happened, I know I should have told you and…and I'm sorry." Sara looked at Greg, her eyes pleading with him to say something.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Greg asked, surprised that Sara would have considered not keeping it, then realising how stupid he was for thinking that, of course she would have considered it. Sara smiled at him, her hand unconsciously drifting to her abdomen.

"As long as she doesn't have me craving for hot dogs and burgers, I guess being a mom would be kinda cool." Sara's smile fell slightly as she continued to talk. "This isn't how I'd thought it would happen, me being pregnant, and it's not the way I'd want to bring up a child. No kid should be without a father." Greg knew Sara was thinking about her own childhood and how her child's' was likely to be.

"She'll have me," Greg said solemnly, "and Nicky, Warrick, and if she's really unlucky, Grissom looking out for her. I take it you think you'll have a girl."

"Yeah," Sara said smiling at the mental image Greg had created, of the male CSI's and a baby. As she smiled at him, Greg crossed the kitchen so that he stood in front of her.

"You don't have to stay here, you should be back home with me." Greg reached for her hand entwining their fingers. "I can look after you." Greg breathed softly, praying his actions spoke loud enough that he wouldn't have to say the words. So he wouldn't have to tell her how much he missed her sleeping beside him, watching films with her and just having the woman he loved around to talk to, even though he knew she'd never feel the same way.

"It'll be better if I stay here. I can't stay at your place forever." Sara said. 'I can't risk falling for you even more and then having to leave,' she thought silently to herself the real reason for not wanting to return to Greg's, the one place she really wanted to be.

"You could stay forever if you wanted to." Greg decided to give up with the hints and go for telling her straight.

"Greg…" Sara started but was cut off by the younger CSI.

"Don't you realise how amazing you are? How smart, how beautiful and how strong, I think you are? I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you Sar." Sara looked at Greg surprise by what he'd confessed. "I know the timing right now sucks, but I needed you to know. I want to be with you, whatever that means right now. Just as friends or…I just…" Greg sighed turning his face away from Sara, then looked back, everything he wanted to say was clear in his face. At last he broke the silence whispering, "Please don't leave me."

Sara could feel the tears trying to flow but refused to let them. Greg had been the one who had stood by her though everything, she didn't want to lose him and she was absolutely terrified now she knew he felt the same way she did about him.

"Greg, I can'. I…" Greg's face blanked as she pushed him away with her words.

"Fine."

Sara hadn't even finished calling his name before Greg was out of the house. The door had only just slammed shut as Sara dissolved into tears.

"Sara?" Nick called as she walked into the house. Finding the younger woman sobbing on the kitchen floor Nick rushed forward to hug her. "Oh Sara, what happened?" Nick could tell by the state Sara was in it had something to do with Greg Sanders.

"I told him I couldn't be with him Nick," Sara stopped speaking as more tears took over.

"You really like him don't you?" Nick said with a smile, half surprised that Las Vegas' most workaholic peoplephoibic CSI was falling for a quirk ex-lab rat.

Sara nodded finally, then showed the extent of her feelings by saying, "I can't like him. If I like him, he can hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me Nick, and now with a baby involved, he wouldn't just be hurting me." Nick rolled his eyes at the typical Sara Sidle logic as he hugged his friend again.

"Do you really think Greg would do that to you Sara? He worships the ground you walk on. He'd do anything for you. He'd do anything for your baby. Greg's so excited about it." Nick laughed thinking back to the fuss in the break room after Grisson had told the lab. "He's said he's gonna be an unofficial uncle and if the baby's a girl, he'll be sizing up the boys at kindergarden to make sure they wont break her heart." Sara managed to laugh though her tears.

"No matter if it's boy or a girl anything that can be mixed to go bang is _so_ outta the house." Sara smiled wiping her eyes, then she though back to what she had just said. Sara realised that she had always placed Greg there with her.

"I need to talk to him," Nick smiled knowing Sara hadn't even realised she had spoken out loud. He knew he was right when Sara asked why he was smiling.

"Because I know things are going to be alright with you two." Nick replied before asking, "Do you know where he is?" Sara started to shrug, stopped, then smiled.

"I'll be back later…Maybe." Sara called as she grabbed her keys and rushing though the rain to her car.

Twenty long minutes later she pulled up next to Greg's car. Even though it was relatively early, the park was empty due to the rain that had started to fall only minutes before. Sara stood for a while just watching Greg who was sitting on one of the two swings. She knew telling Greg the truth was going to be hard but now she was here she didn't know what to say to him. Sara made her way over to talk to him.

"Hey," Sara said not knowing where to start. Greg wouldn't even look at her. Sara sat on the swing next to him, then decided that an apology would be the best way to start. "I'm sorry," Sara said softly, hoping it would ease things slightly.

"You said what you feel. You shouldn't be sorry for that." Greg's voice was quite and emotionless as he spoke. It broke Sara's heart for him to act like that with her, Sara reached over and took hold of his hands.

"No, I didn't. I said I couldn't do…this. I never said how I feel about you." Sara knew Greg wasn't trying to make this difficult for her, she was doing it herself playing word games instead of just telling him straight put. Greg shook off her grip.

"You need to go home. You'll get ill out here in all this rain." Greg said still not looking at Sara.

"If I'm with you I _am_ home." Sara blushed as she realised she'd said what she had been thinking out loud, a trait she'd lately picked up from Greg. Greg looked at her, his eyes showing his disbelief, and his hope that she might be telling the truth. Taking a steadying breath and praying that she'd stopped blushing Sara continued. "If I love someone, I can get hurt. After everything that has happened, I don't think I could deal with that, but if I lost you now, if I ever lost you, I know I couldn't deal with that. I think about the baby all the time, what its first birthday will be like, holidays, school, and every time I look into our future I see you there with us. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I need you. I want you and. From the night you told me to move in with you, I've fallen for you more each day. I love you, and I'm so scared that something could go wrong and I'd lose you." Sara finished at a whisper. Greg moved from the swing he was sat on and gripped Sara's hand tighter forcing her to follow him.

"We'll get your car tomorrow." Greg said opening the passenger door f his car and pushing Sara in. "I'm not letting you out of my sight form now on." Greg smiled at Sara as he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked Greg before he started up the car. Greg turned to her and with another smile as he pushed several wet strands of hair from Sara's face.

"Home." Greg said before capturing Sara's lips with his.

* * *

Now all tgether...Awwwwww...Well there you have it. Pt10 done and dusted. The timeline changes after this chapter and its going to be set six months after this chapter. Next part will hopefully be up next Sunday.

Hit the little button and leave me a review, if you have any suggestions on how I improve etc. If I dont get flood of reviews I'll go on strike. Honestly I will..I working mycute little buttoff trying to do this, coursework, work work, driving lessons, uni applications, uni funds etc. If I think people arent enjoying the fic I might as well not write it and get an extra few hours kip as I'm now down to 3 a night. REVIEW PLS!

I have my beta back (hugs to Kaz) but she's yet to get to this fic so it might a week or so until she's caught up and the whole fic gets a grammatical overhaul. Thanks for being patient with all my millions of errors. I may be able to write but I'm sooo bad when it comes to grammer 'n' all that jazz.


	11. So If You’re Mad, Get Mad

Title: So If You're Mad, Get Mad

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME DO THIS!!!!

A/N: Okay I missed adding a chapter in...hopefully everything will make a bit more sense now

* * *

"We'll get your car tomorrow." Greg said opening the passenger door of his car and pushing Sara in. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on." Greg smiled at Sara as he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side. 

"Where are we going?" Sara asked Greg before he started up the car. Greg turned to her and with another smile as he pushed several wet strands of hair from Sara's face.

"Home." Greg said before capturing Sara's lips with his.

* * *

_6 months later._

"Uugh! This is so not fun." Sara sighed as she caught a glimpse of the robe-covered monster she had become in the full-length bathroom mirror. "I'm fat."

"You're not fat Sar," Greg said with a slight smile, he thought she looked so sexy and dreaded the thought of that adorable bump going. "When'd you become so vain anyway?"

"When I became fat," Sara snapped at him glaring as she did.

"You're not fat sweetheart," Greg walked over to Sara as he saw her trying to hold back tears, "you're pregnant."

"And the difference is?" Sara asked sniffing softly. Greg put a hand on her stomach just in time to feel a hard kick, Greg laughed softly; it still amazed him when that happened.

"The difference is, that in here you're carrying the second most precious thing in the world to me." Sara managed to smile at the sincerity in Greg's eyes.

"Ignore me, stupid hormones." Sara let herself fall into the hug Greg gave her. "Love you," she said softly.

"Love you too, and Bump." Greg said kissing Sara quickly, his hand still on the amazing bump of hers. "You sure I can't keep you at home?" Greg said hoping she might agree but knowing the chance was very slim. "You shouldn't be working or getting stressed."

"Greg, _I am going to work_! It relaxes me; I'd be more stressed being stuck at home all night. Now get lost so I can have a shower." Sara tried to frown but looking at Greg she couldn't, Sara ended up smiling as she realised what was going though Greg's mind. "Nope."

"I didn't say anything," Greg said innocently, with a wicked smile.

"You didn't have to, I'm not sharing." Sara said with a laugh as she pushed Greg out of the bathroom and flicked on the shower.



"Hey Greggo, can we go in a bit early?" Sara called from the living room as she grabbed her stuff for work.

"If you want," Greg said coming out of the bathroom, hair freshly spiked. "Just let me grab my stuff. Why do you wanna go in early?"

"I want to go though some stuff with Grissom, he's already told me this is meant to be my last shift, I'm hoping he'll let me extend it a week," Sara explained as they made they way out of their apartment and to the Crime Lab.

"You haven't got a snowballs chance in Hawaii," Greg said with a sympathetic smile.

"Still gonna try," Sara's voice was full of determination as they arrived at the lab.

"That's my girl," Greg laughed as he grabbed Sara's bag off the back seat and earning himself a potent glare in return for both the comment and the bag carrying.

The lab was its usual chaos as they made their way to the break room. As soon as they'd entered the room Greg turned to Sara and asked, "How come we've turned up early but are the last ones to get here?"

"You're just not as committed as we are," Warrick called from across the room where he was playing a Playstation game with Ami Woods, Sara's cover while she was stuck in the lab and on leave. "Hey Sara, how are you and Bump today? Looking forward to your time off?" Warrick ask with a smile.

"No, I'm not looking forward to having time off as you well know. Bump's fine," Sara said with a laugh at what the CSI's had affectionately called her growing stomach, "and I'm fat."

Nick groaned good humorously. "I reckon you're only saying that so we can comment on how tiny you are for an eight month pregnant woman. Again."

"He's right, I was massive with Lindsey." Catherine said joining in.

"Okay guys," Grissom cut off their conversation, "as you're all here early I'll hand out assignments. Warrick and Ami, decomp in a bathtub. Have fun." Grissom said handing Ami a slip of paper with the address on it.

"Remember the lemons," Nick called to their back laughing.

"Nick, Greg, DB off the strip. Cath, you're solo. Kidnapping in Henderson. If you guys need me I'll be here." Grissom finished. As everyone left Sara got Grissom's attention.

"Gris…" Sara started.

"No Sara, you haven't even had had a day of leave yet, so don't ask about work." Grissom cut her off with a smile.

"How do you know that's what I was going to ask?" Sara asked her boss.

"Because you don't do time off and you have no choice. That and it's your last shift and you hadn't mentioned it yet, so I knew it was coming," Grissom gave Sara a sympathetic smile. "Enjoy the shift."



"Sara, you should be on leave. What are you doing here?" Catherine asked three days later as she saw Sara walking down the hallway of the crime lab towards her.

"Please Catherine, I'm begging you. I've been off for three days and I'm going crazy." Sara said trailing the other CSI back down the corridor.

"You should be taking it easy. Go shopping for baby clothes or something. And why ask me about this anyway? Ask Grissom, he's the boss or so they tell me," Catherine sighed.

"There's nothing left to shop for between you guys and Greg, this baby's going to be spoilt rotten. And Grissom said to ask you, as you'd know if it was safe for me to keep working, or something like that. Personally I just think he didn't want to say no to the hormonal pregnant woman." Sara said smiling, touching her bump.

Catherine smiled at Sara then sighed, "Sara, I'm sorry but I really don't think this…"

"I'll stay in the Crime Lab, I wont go near DNA or Trace and their chemicals. I'll work half the shifts, have extra breaks and promise if it gets too much I'll go home and stay on leave." Sara said before Catherine could say no. "I've got another month before Bump's due and the midwife said first babies are usually late. Just let me work one more week and then I'll go into exile like a good little mom to be."

"Fine, but all of what you just said sticks. If you get sick, tired or stressed, you go home. You don't go near the labs. You can catalogue evidence that comes in or go over cold cases. That's it. I'll tell Grissom you can work one last week with every other night off. No taking cold cases home with you and that's the best you're getting from me." Catherine said voice stern.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sara said as she hugged Catherine. "I'll be good, I promise. Can I work tonight? If I do I'll have tomorrow night off."

Catherine laughed, "Why not. Nicky's with Greg in the break room, they're going over the evidence from their DB in the ally. I'll go and see Grissom for you." Catherine couldn't help but smile as Sara hugged her again before heading towards the break room. Catherine didn't know if it was the pregnancy or Greg that had changed Sara and made her so happy but whatever it was Catherine hoped it stayed.



"Hey guys," Sara said as she headed into the break room.

"So you convinced him them," Greg laughed shaking his head slightly as he grabbed another cup and poured Sara coffee.

"I had to convince Catherine in the end, and it's only one more week, but that better than waiting at home for you to get back." Sara said sitting down next to Nick and picking up the crime scene photos and flicking though them. "The DB off the strip, right?"

"Yeah, two gun shots to the front. Money was still in his wallet. It's a strange one, he's not a local," Nick said briefly as he flicked though the area shots.

"Any evidence?" Sara looked at Greg as he handed her coffee with a smile.

"Bullet casings, a few fibres at the scene but it was clean." Greg sighed hating cases that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Very clean considering the Vic was from out of town. No crime of passion about it, but a hit on a guy only in town for a few days? I don't know." Nick said dropping the photos on the table.

"It is odd," Sara agreed flicking though the photos again as Grissom walked in.

"I'm sorry Sara but I'm sending you home again, Greg if you can take her please, you both have the night off. I'm calling in two CSI's from Days." Grissom's voice left no room for debate. "Nick, if you're case doesn't seem to be going anywhere then close it or put it to one side for now, you and Catherine have a new case."

"Grissom, what's happened? Why are you bringing in Days?" Greg asked sounding annoyed. Grissom looked at Sara then back at Greg.

"Another attack has been called in. It has the same MO as the Stevens case."

* * *

A/N: Things might flow a bit better now lol. Please review!!!! XxX 


	12. Don’t Hold It All Inside

Title: Don't Hold It All Inside Disclaimer: If I post more will you buy me CSI??? Not mine (  
A/N: Pt12…not bad going considering the length of writers block I had. Guess we're getting somewhere at last. So without much ado, here's the next part…  
Previously on ISBY:  
"I'm sorry Sara but I'm sending you home again, Greg if you can take her please, you both have the night off. I'm calling in two CSI's from Days." Grissom's voice left no room for debate. "Nick, if you're case doesn't seem to be going anywhere then close it or put it to one side for now, you and Catherine have a new case"  
"Grissom, what's happened? Why are you bringing in Days?" Greg asked sounding annoyed. Grissom looked at Sara then back at Greg.  
"Another attack has been called in. It has the same MO as the Stevens case"  
"I can't believe that he is sending us home," Greg vented as the pair left the Crime Lab.  
"Clam down Greg," Sara said softly as they made their way to their car. "Grissom knows what he's doing"  
"But I want to help, I want the bastards' that hurt you put away," Greg sighed then walked around the car to where Sara stood next to the passenger side door. "I'm sorry Sar, are you okay? This can't be easy for you"  
"I'm fine," Sara said quietly as she accepted the embrace he offered her, pulling away slightly she said. "Take me home Greg""The vic is a Miss Emily Buxton, 37. She was a casino host at one of the smaller casinos, carpools with a friend to work, Miss Jessica Haye. Miss Haye found the body and called it in. She's on the way the hospital for shock, I've got an officer with her." Jim Brass briefed Catherine and Nick as they arrived at the scene.  
"Nick, take the parameter, I'm taking the inside. Brass, two from Days are on their way, can you call me when they arrive." Catherine said grabbing her kit from the trunk.  
"Sure Cath," Brass said before moving away to issue instructions to the officers waiting near by, leaving Catherine to process the scene.  
Catherine made her way though the surprisingly unharmed door to the chaos that hid behind. Glass littered the floor, crunching underfoot as she surveyed the other rooms quickly. The kitchen was relatively clean compared to the living room that was trashed. Pictures had been swiped from the mantle place, CD's collapsed next to the stereo player, cushions from the simple cream two seater across the other side of the room. Catherine took several pictures and then made her way to the master bedroom.  
The body lay on the floor, brunette hair was covering her face. Catherine closed her eyes but knew that the image would stay with her, only with another tall brunette in its place. Sighing Catherine got to work.  
"Hey Cath, have you found anything in here?" Nick asked when he came into the bedroom over an hour later.  
"A few fibres, not much. I scraped under her nails as well. Did you see the living room?" Catherine asked looking up.  
"Yeah. Dean Holt from Days is about half way though processing it." Nick replied.  
"I reckon she was in the living room when they come in, she yelled, threw things and ran into here. There's a lock on the door. Splintered. They broke in here, abused her and left though the back but not before they left their signiture on the bathroom mirror. What do you think?" Catherine sighed as she stood up taking a last look at the room she had finished processing.  
"Good theory. Holt found a picture frame by the door, wrong side of the room to be placed there, it had blood on the corner." Nick smiled.  
"Well she fought back, bruising on her wrists and cheek as well as some small abrasions. Hopefully it'll give us something." Catherine smiled back hoping they were right; hoping they finally had some clue to who was doing this.  
"It better do. I want Sara safe," Nick said with conviction.  
"We all do Nicky, why don't you take the sample we have so far to the lab. I'll finish up here and see you back there in a bit." Catherine said as she passed him several evidence bags.  
"See you later then," Nick said before collecting his kit and heading for the Crime Lab.  
"How is she man," Nick asked several hours later as he rang to give Greg an update knowing how agitated the young CSI would be.  
"Sara says she's fine but I don't know, she's only said about three words since we got in. She's in bed but she's not asleep, just sat there in the dark. I can't get through to her Nick, I've never seen her like this." Greg admitted.  
"Hang on in there Greg, she'll talk to you when she's ready, you know that. We're rushing the results, I'll ring you if we get anything." Nick said.  
Thanks Nick. I'd better go see Sara," Greg said glancing at the closed bedroom door.  
"Talk later." Nick finished before calling off.  
Greg put the phone back in its holder and made his way to the bedroom; opening the door he slowly watched the light catch across Sara's pale tear streaked face.  
"Oh honey," Greg breathed as he made his way to Sara's side wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm fine Greg," Sara said wiping the tears away with trembling hands but giving up when they continued to flow. "I was just trying to put it behind me and now there's been another attack," Sara spoke quietly moving closer to Greg. "What if they find out about the baby"  
"They won't darling, they don't know where you live anymore, and even if they do, you're living with me and you're not half as big as you could be for eight months pregnant. Most people put two and two together and come up with seven when it comes to us. Even Grissom's first thought was that the baby is mine. Eve if they do know where you are they'll also know you're living with me and I'll be around. It'll be too risky. "  
"But what if they come again?" Sara still sounded scared.  
"Their MO is single women, no kids, living alone. You don't fit that profile anymore. And I'm not letting anyone hurt you or Bump. I promise." Greg said with determination.  
"I love you," Sara smiled relaxing slightly into Greg's embrace.  
"Love you more," Greg replied kissing her forehead. "Try and get some sleep for me"  
"What did Nicky want?" Sara asked as she relaxed more against Greg.  
"To see how you were, he'll call back if they any results." Greg said giving Sara a quick rundown of the conversation.  
"Do you think they'll find anything?" Sara opened her eyes and looked at Greg.  
Greg sighed, "I don't know honey, but I hope so""Have you got any of our results back yet?" Catherine asked Nick when she found him an hour later.  
"No, all are on a rush though so it shouldn't be too much longer. I found two different sized footprints 'round the back of the apartment, one size ten-and-a-half, the other a twelve. Both sole prints have come back as popular everyday trainer brands. Not really a lot but better than nothing," Nick said showing Catherine.  
"That's great Nicky, let's just hope…" Catherine and Nick's papers both went off cutting Catherine's response. "That'll be our results." Catherine said leading the way to the labs. "Hodges, tell me you have something"  
"Hello to you to Catherine, yes I had a lovely weekend, no I didn't"  
"Hodges!" Catherine snapped. "The results"  
"There was DNA in the fingernail scrapping but no match in AFIS." Hodges said grapping the sheet from the printer.  
"What about the blood?" Nick asked impatiently.  
"Different from the fingernail scrapings. Not the vic's but belonging to a Mr Alexander James, in AFIS for abuse." Hodges finished.  
"We have a suspect," Catherine smiled as she flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial. "Gris, we got one of them""Greg, grab the phone," Sara mumbled, eyes still closed, refusing to heave herself out of the warm bed to stop the persistent ringing. Greg untangled his arms from around her and shuffled around to grab the phone off his bedside table.  
"Sanders." Greg said as Sara opened her eyes to watch him, eyes still closed as he listened to the caller. Suddenly Greg's eyes flew open and he sat up, looking shocked as he shoved the covers away from him. "You've what? We're on our way in now. Don't start without us. Yes, yes I know that Grissom. See you soon." Greg hung up and looked at Sara.  
"What's happened?" Sara asked feeling worried.  
"They have a suspect, Brass is picking him up now. Grissom said we could listen to the interview." Greg said seeing Sara tense after that bombshell. "Do you feel up to it Sara? You can stay here if you want"  
"No. I'm going too." Sara said with a shaky smile. "I need to do this"  
"I'll be with you. You won't have to do this on your own." Greg said slipping his arms around her and kissing her temple softly.  
Sara smiled as she pulled away to get ready. "I know"  
Greg and Sara made it to the Crime Lab in record time, Grissom met them both at the entrance and led them though to one of the interview viewing rooms.  
"As I said on the phone, no interfering." Grissom said to the pair. "If you do you could jeopardise everything, we have little enough to go on as it is. His names Mr Alexander James"  
"As I said Grissom, we know." Greg said before turning his gaze to follow Sara's whose eyes were locked on Brass as he opened the door and made his way into the room, followed closely by Catherine and another man. Greg's eyes scanned the man. He was about 6''2, slim but Greg could see the muscles moving under a dirty back tee shirt, stubble graced his face giving him a dangerous look. Greg felt Sara's shaking hand grip his and blind hate for the man in the other room filled him."Take a seat Mr James," Brass said as he moved around the small room until he was opposite the other man. "This lady is Ms Willows, she's a CSI. Mind if we have a little chat? Good then," Brass said not letting the other guy get a word in. "Mind telling me where you were last night"  
"Why do ya wanna know?" Alexander James asked, his face closed off and voice suspicious. He rummaged in his jeans and pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it.  
"No smoking, sorry," Brass said sounding anything but sorry. "And what can I say, call me inquisitive. Now where were you?" Brass asked as he sat down next to Catherine.  
"At home." Alexander answered stubbing out the cigarette with a frown.  
"Anyone with you?" Brass questioned.  
"No," Alexander said bluntly.  
"Now Mr James, it would be in your best interest to tell us the truth. I'm a nice guy," Brass said sweetly. "I can influence a few people. Would you like to revise that story before I decide to stop being so nice"  
"I was at home, alone" Alexander repeated looking at Brass.  
"Fine, how do you know Emily Buxton?" Brass fired the question at him, his tone growing cold.  
"Who's that?" Alexander said still lacking the expression that went with the words.  
"Okay Mr James, I've had enough of the games. How did your blood end up at our crime scene if you were at home and didn't even know the victim"  
"Maybe it was placed there." Alexander answered.  
"And maybe you're lying." Brass countered.  
"Are you going to arrest me because if not, I'm gone." Alexander said standing up.  
"Mr James," Catherine interrupted. "What shoe size are you"  
Alexander looked at Catherine as if he had just noticed her. He gave her a smile before answering. "Twelve, and you know what they say about big feet, so you know who to come to if you fancy some fun. Now any other questions, talk to my lawyer"  
"We'll be in touch." Brass said as Alexander James left the room.  
"You're letting him go?" Greg fumed turning on Brass as they exited the room.  
"We need more evidence to accuse him of murder Greg. I'm sorry." Brass sighed looking at the young man in front of him.  
"He's scum Brass, you know it, I know it. Anyone who saw that would know it, and you let him go," Greg yelled getting more worked up.  
"Greg, calm down," Grissom instructed worrying what Greg would do this worked up, Grissom had never seen him so angry.  
"Come on Greg," Sara said hugging him. Greg sighed and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I can't stand the thought of that guy touching you," he whispered softly so only Sara could hear him.  
"We'll get them," Sara replied and then looked at Grissom. "Can we go home now"  
"Did he bring back anything?" Grissom asked her.  
"He smoked, I guess he was the right height, umm I…I guess it could have been him but I can't make a positive ID, as much as I want to." Sara admitted.  
"Okay, you and Greg get home." Grissom dismissed them both. "Someone will let you know if anything else pops up"  
"Thanks Gris," Sara said before grabbing Greg's hand and heading back towards the entrance.  
As they got to the car park Sara spotted Alexander James getting into a blue Jeep, seeing her Alexander's face flashed with shock before filling with a smile. He waved at her as he slid into the jeep and cold fear filled Sara. 


End file.
